Those Bright Blue Eyes
by Biwako
Summary: Sasuke finally admits to himself that he misses the Naruto, and returns to Konoha to resume their friendship. But what happens when the raven realizes that he wants more than just a friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**  
><em>I have spell-checked this, and chapters coming after this after my best abilities. I hope thats enough. English is not my first language, and as such, the grammar or spelling might be incorrect with me noticing. Anyone noticing any mistakes are welcome to notify me, it would be greatly appreciated. :)<em>

_This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me, and forgive me for any mistakes im going to do._

**Spoiler:**_  
>There will be spoilers. I can't say when, or about what, at this moment, but there will be. Stay up-to-date with the manga, is my best advice if you wish to read this.<em>

**Disclaimer: **  
><em>I hate to admit it, but Naruto, and all characters in this Fanfic belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.<em>

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a small dark room, underground, a young boy were turning restlessly in his sleep. He kept seeing them – Honest blue eyes being annoying, happy, angry, daring, and in the end, crying. The worst part of it was that it was his fault, and he knew it. It had tormented him for days, that he wouldn't give up on him. No matter what he did, he couldn't make Naruto actually believe that their bond had been severed. And neither did he fool himself. It was still intact, no matter how he fought it. And he had to admit it, he missed those blue eyes, he wanted to see them happy again. He missed his old home, his friend, whom he knew was going to take him back with open arms.<p>

As he slowly woke up and opened the onyx colored eyes he sighed. "Fine, dope… You win." He whispered and stood up.

Back in Konoha, a blonde young man where deep in his sleep. Not knowing why a smiled appeared on his lips.

The week went on like always in Konoha, the shopkeepers being busy with selling their things and the leaf ninjas doing missions. Saturday, when Team 7 just came back home from a mission and had the rest of the day off, Sakura were collecting herbs. Carefully she only picked the best ones, when she felt a thin tread burst. She raised an eyebrow and turned around, only to see a kunai flying in a straight line directly at her – She didn't have a chance to dodge it. She could see it for her eyes, the kunai digging deep into her chest.. Penetrating her body, ending her life a long time before it was meant to be. The second before the kunai were to hit her, she felt her legs being swept away, and her body being dragged down to the ground. She felt the kunai fly over her back and dig into a tree just a few meters from her. First now she was able to focus on the person who just saved her. The emerald green eyes met a set of beautiful, happy blue eyes and a sweet grin. "Hey Sakura-chan! I thought I was the reckless one on team Kakashi!" he laughed quietly, and Sakura prepared to hit him in the back of hi head. "You still are, Naruto." Said a low voice with just a hint of a smile in it. Both of them turned around, only seeing the shadow of a tall, slender man. Sakura smiled, and Naruto mumbled "Is it to much to ask of you, to be the hero without any annoying comments, Sai?". Both of them raised an eyebrow, looking at the shadow when there was a long silent pause.

Slowly the young male stepped out of the shadows of the trees, raising a thin eyebrow and looking at them with beautiful, emotionless onyx eyes. "Who is Sai?" Sasuke asked quietly, curious and with the tip of his lips twitching, about to smile quietly at the sight of his former team mates stunned expressions.

Both Sakura, and Naruto froze, as soon as they saw a tip of the raven black hair. Their eyes widened as he stepped out in the ray of sunlight, wearing only black, and not the outfit from the sound he had worn since he'd left Konoha 2½ years ago. He had change a little, he had grown up just like Naruto and Sakura, but was still easily recognizable. He had grown taller, and his hair was just a little bit longer, but he still kept it in the same style that he'd had since he was a child. His skin was a little bit more pale than it had been, spending most of his training inside Orochimaru's hideout. In a few minutes all 3 just stayed put. Naruto, and Sakura not being able to move and Sasuke waiting for them to recover for the shock of seeing him again. Then Naruto regained the control of his body, and moved up, in front of Sakura who had dropped her jaw and turned pale. Naruto stood up, protective of his friend with a shocked, worried and anticipating look in his blue eyes. He felt his heart beat faster, what was Sasuke going to do? Did he finally came to his senses?

Sasuke slowly turned his head, looking pass Naruto even though it amused him to see him this way. "Sakura, you look a bit sick. Sure your alright?" He asked, with no emotions shown in his eyes or face. Sakura blinked, then slowly closed her mouth, unable to do anything but stare at the man that she had loved, almost all of her life. "Sa-sasuke.. What are you.." Sakura whispered, starring at him again. Naruto also followed Sasukes movements, just the slightest move of his fingers. "Sasuke..." was all the blonde could say, waiting for him to answer Sakura's question. Sasuke sighed quietly, leaning against the tree at his side. "It has nothing to do with you Sakura, nor you Naruto." He started, looking away from them. He knew it was a lie.. It had everything to do with them. "I just grew tired of Orochimaru. I won't be bossed around by that old snake.." he said, gazing at them again, and a small smile occurred when he saw Narutos face turn from worried, to shock and then into happiness as he stumbled forward and jumped on his old friend, making them both fall on the ground. "Your serious aren't you? Your _back_?" he yelled it, being the energetic knucklehead he always had been. Sakura still just sat there, staring at him, with her eyes slowly becoming glassy as she saw the two boys struggle to be on top.

Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground with a small bump, Naruto grabbed Sasukes wrist and smiling down to him. "Yes_dope_! I'm back – Now get off me you idiot!" Sasuke hissed, clenching his teethes. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable, having Naruto sitting on top of him, leaning down to him. At the same time, he felt a slight discomfort, feeling Narutos warmth body, when he remembered that both of them were males. Naruto, on the other hand was incapable of feeling anything but pure joy and excitement about his friend coming back to Konoha, he wanted to hug him, to train, to go on missions with Sasuke again. Letting everything be as things were before. Even though Sasuke struggled to break his hold, Naruto didn't want to let go of him, he was scared that if he did, Sasuke would disappear again. That, him returning, would just be a dream, or rather a nightmare as he would disappear again. Then he felt someone pushing him and fell of Sasuke, starring confused at Sakura who stood with tears in her eyes but with a smile on her lips. "Y-You should give him a little room Naruto.. Sasuke-kun must be exhausted if he got away from Orochimaru.." she said quietly, making her own assumption. Naruto sighed, and nodded quietly.  
>Then he turned his curious blue eyes against Sasuke again "How did you get away from him, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, leaning his head awry to one side. Sasuke sat up again, brushing some of the grass and dirt of his clothes. Then he quietly shook his shoulders. "It took a couple of days to plan it all out the way I wanted, so I could disappear unnoticed. By this time, he probably found out the Sasuke wandering his hideout now, is a shadow clone.. But he didn't notice it, before I was gone." He said with a nonchalant attitude as if it were nothing at all. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura. "And no Sakura, im fine actually. I've got plenty of rest these past few days, its not like I was in any hurry to get here." He said, lying again. He was a little bit tired, but he didn't want them to think that he'd hurry to get to them, although that was the exact thing he had. "Then we should.. Sasuke, we need to notify Tsunade-sama about this.." Sakura said, carefully, not fully believing that Sasuke really were here, in Konoha again, with no intentions of harming anyone. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who slowly nodded, then the stood up. "Fine.. Tsunade is the hokage right? Lets get going." He said and stretched a hand out to Naruto who still sat on the ground, Naruto send him a bright smile then took his hand and got up.<p>

A half hour later, those 3 stood in front of Tsunades desk, in the Hokages office. Tsunade massaged her temples, with closed eyes. "I'm not sure what to make of this, Uchiha.. You left Konoha, betrayed it and hurt everyone who cared about you. And now you saying, you want to come back?" Tsunade said quietly, focusing her eyes on him and sighed. "Tsunade-" Naruto started but she just hold up a hand, end he knew he shouldn't speak. Sasuke lowered his head, "I know what I have done was wrong, but what can I say? I was stupid.. Driven by emotions, and the need of power to destroy my brother and revenge my clan. But in the past few years, I have grown up. I now know, that joining Orochimaru isn't the right way to achieve that goal, and I deeply regret everything I have done to my former friends." He said, nailing Tsunades brown eyes with his own onyx colored. For once they expressed emotions, honesty.

She nodded slowly, then made a grimace. "It's just Sasuke.. It isn't that you aren't welcome back in Konoha.. It's just _not _gonna be that easy after all you have done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**  
><em>I have spell-checked this, and chapters coming after this after my best abilities. I hope thats enough. English is not my first language, and as such, the grammar or spelling might be incorrect with me noticing. Anyone noticing any mistakes are welcome to notify me, it would be greatly appreciated. :)<em>

_This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me, and forgive me for any mistakes i'm going to do._

_Thanks to everyone who have taken the time to review my story. I've tried to follow all of the advises i got._

_I'd like to mention that this story is in fact already published on dA, up to chapter 6._  
><em>The reason i've decided to publish it here too, is simply because i'd like to develop my writing skills and i already got some good advise from people here. There will be slight changes to the one published here, but the 'main story' will be the same. Probably..<em>

**Spoiler:**_  
>There will be spoilers. I can't say when, or about what, at this moment, but there will be. Stay up-to-date with the manga, is my best advice if you wish to read this.<em>

**Disclaimer: **  
><em>Anyone have a crowbar i can borrow? No? Dammit. Guess Naruto &amp; Co. stays Masashi Kishimotos then.<br>_

* * *

><p>Sakura froze as Tsunade said that it wouldn't be easy, taking him back into the village. Naruto started tripping on the spot, nervous about his friends future. "What do you mean it isn't going to be easy? My friends are taking me ba.."<br>"It's not about that." Tsunade interrupted Sasuke and held the eye contact they had. "The council won't approve of you returning to the village, unless we are completely sure, that you are not one of Orochimarus spies." She said slowly, Sasuke nodded quietly, seeing how _that_ could be a problem. "  
>This means that you are going to tell us everything you know about Orochimaru and Kabuto, including locations of his hideouts and a detailed list of all the members you can identify. For a period of time, you will also be put under surveillance, which includes that Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hatake Kakashi or other qualified shinobi will be at your side <em>at all times.<em>Do you understand that Uchiha?" she continued, leaning back into her chair.

Sasuke nodded and opened his mouth to say something, when Tsunade started talking again. "This also means that you are going to live with either Kakashi or Naruto for the time being, as you will be spending most of your time with them either way. I'm re-assigning you to team Kakashi on a trial-basis." She said, still holding eye contact, and not blinking. With Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi watching Sasukes every movement, he wouldn't be able to only pretend he was here of his own free will, and not as a spy. Sai would also be a valuable person to keep an eye on the young Uchiha, as he came from the root and had qualities that neither Sakura or Naruto had. Sasuke nodded, once again and waited until he was sure that she was done talking.

"Even though Kakashi-sensei's apartment might be bigger and more suitable for me, I think I will feel better with Naruto as my roommate." He said, and glanced at Naruto who looked overjoyed, and Sakura who looked a little bit disappointed.  
>Tsunade nodded slowly. "I'll dismiss you 3, and Naruto?" she asked and turned the sharp brown eyes against him. Naruto looked up and nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-baa chan?" he asked, which led to a small twitch at Uchihas lips.<br>"From now on, your mission is to keep your eyes on Uchiha. Understand? At all times, Naruto!" she said with a sharp tone in her voice. She really meant this, as it was her job to protect the leaf village. Naruto nodded, whom were currently unable to stop the silly smile he had on his face.

Tsunade just sighed, "Dismissed.." she mumbled. Naruto immediately grabbed both Sasuke and Sakuras wrist and pulled them out of the office while yelling: "Come on guys! We need to tell the others!" he laughed. Overly exited as always when something good happened.

He dragged both of them out on the street, neither of them had the heart to say that this wasn't what they needed right now. Sakura wanted to be alone with Sasuke, and Sasuke just didn't wanted to face all of his old friend at once.

The first one they ran into, was team 10, leader amputated. "Hey Guys!" Naruto yelled at distance, making them turn their attention to the threesome, all stiffening immediately.

"Hey Naruto.." Shikamaru said carefully, when they got closer, without looking at him. Him, Chouji, and Ino all had their attention solely on Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto noticed that they all seemed worried, practically starring at Sasuke.

The blonde smiled "Its okay guys.. Sasukes back as one of the good guys..!" he announced convincingly. Team 10 all raised an eyebrow, perfectly in sync, watching Sasuke, then nodded.

"Nice to have you back buddy.." Chouji smiled, being the first to completely accept him back, and slowly Shikamaru nodded.

"Sure is.. Want to hang out tonight?" Ino said, smiling and immediately picking up on her fan-girl crush on the raven.  
>"Yeah – We can all go out for a barbecue, a welcoming party!" Chouji said, exited about the view to eat at his favorite restaurant again. Sasuke nodded hesitantly<p>

"That.. Could be nice I guess." He said and send them a reserved smirk. A bit uncomfortable, being around those who desperately tried to retrieve him when he took off with the Sound Four. Shikamaru smiled quietly

"Don't worry.. Its my treat" he said, knowing that Naruto didn't have a lot of spare money right now, and thinking that Sasuke didn't have any either.

"Great! I'll just go and get the others!" Naruto smiled, and let go of Sakura and Sasukes wrists, which he had hold onto even though they had stopped.

"See you guys later!" He yelled, already running down the street while Shikamaru starred at him "Hey Naruto! I thought it was only… I can't pay for _everyone_!" he yelled and made a grimace, while the others was grinning smugly.

"Thanks guys.." Sasuke said quietly, surprised by how easy it were to be around them even after all this time and what he had done when he left Konoha.

The others nodded, and Sakura smiled "Sasuke-kun? Want to go around the old places, or see Kakashi-sensei together..?" she asked him hopefully, but Sasuke just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I really need a bath if you don't mind. And we are going to see each other again in a couple of hours right?" he said politely and turned his eyes against Shikamaru. "What about 7 o'clock?" he asked, and Shikamaru nodded.

"But then you can take a bath at my place.!" Sakura said with a strained smile, but again the Uchiha heir shook his head. Sakura slowly raised an eyebrow "Your forgetting that either me or Naruto should be with you at all times aren't you? Naruto seemed to forget this pretty quick but I didn't.." She said, only remembering it because it was a chance to be alone with Sasuke, who made a face.

"I'll catch up with Naruto, he can just send his shadow clones out to look for everyone right? Besides. We need to have figured out where I'm going to sleep, and I need a key to his apartment too, right?" he said, as if it made perfect sense instead of it just being a bad excuse not to stick around with only Sakura. Sakura looked disappointed, then sighed.

"Fine.. I'll follow you until we catch up with Naruto. I can gather the others." She mumbled, and team 10 a smile.

"I'll see you guys later," then along with Sasuke took off. Both of them completely ignoring Shikamarus earlier statement that he couldn't pay for everybody. The lazy chunning mumbled his favourite line when they left him in the dust: How troublesome.

They reached Naruto, a couple of streets away, where he was talking with Kiba. Shino and Hinata, was apparently out training but Kiba promised to pass on the message and even took on the task to gather all the former friends.

"Please don't tell Tsunade about me forgetting it.. I'm just so happy about having Sasuke back.. Things kind of slipped." He begged the pinkette who just sighed.

"I guess it's excusable.. You are _sort of_ brain dead, I cant believe Tsunade picked _you_ to look after Sasuke" she said and shook her shoulders.  
>"Well, I'm heading home for now. A bath doesn't sound like such a bad idea.. See'ya" she said, still disappointed about Sasuke going home with Naruto rather than her. Both Naruto and Sasuke said their goodbyes to Kiba, who, like Chouji, accepted Sasukes return with no questions.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke went to Narutos old apartment, not hurrying as both of them enjoyed having each other back. One, a lot more obvious about it than the other. As they walked they were quiet, Sasuke knew were Naruto lived and Naruto didn't knew what he was going to say. He was just happy, so happy that he couldn't find the words to describe it. It was first when they reached the entrance to the block, where the apartment was that Sasuke sighed and started talking.

"Naruto?"  
>"Yeah?" Naruto responded, turning the bright blue eyes against his friend and team mate.<br>"I'm sorry for hurting you by leaving Konoha, and trying to-" He didn't get the change to finish his sentence, as the blonde interrupted him.  
>"It's okay Sasuke.. It hurt, but I'm okay, and it encouraged me to get stronger so that I could bring you back. Let's just forget about it… Your back, right? That's what matters to me." Naruto smiled kindly and Sasuke returned it with the same annoying smirk he always had been using. Then they headed into the apartment building, up the stairs and in the matchbox, also known as Narutos home.<p>

"Your gonna have to stick to me when you want to get in the next few days.. It takes a a little time to get an extra key. Just a couple of days." He said, smiling and closing the door behind them.

Sasuke nodded and made a grimace "I can't believe you can live in here Naruto.. I can barely breath.". Naruto smiled and shook his shoulders,

"You get used to it I guess.. And If you don't, then you'll just have to live with Kakashi." He said, his smile getting a little smaller at the last bit.

Sasuke shook his head. "Living with that perv? Nah.. Besides, he would preach about all the things I would do wrong, and what I shouldn't do. Im way more comfortable with having you around Naruto. Even though you're annoying sometimes." He said, teasing Naruto whom smiled again.

"The bathroom is out there, so you can just take a bath while I make a bed for you? I think I have a futon somewhere." He said, and Sasuke nodded and turned to go into the small bathroom, then stopped and looked back "Hey.. Naruto, do you have any clothe I can borrow?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Sure, I'll find something I think should fit you" he answered. Sasuke nodded and locked the door to the bathroom.

Naruto walked into the bedroom and began looking for the extra futon he knew he had somewhere. He still couldn't wipe off the stupid grin that had been on his lips, ever since Sasuke had declared that he was back for good. He still couldn't fully believe that he was back for good. He found the futon back in the closet and arranged it next to his own bed. He was supposed to keep an eye on Sasuke, so if Sasuke would sneak out in the midst of the night, Naruto would notice it. Probably...

He also looked for some clothe that might fit the slightly taller Sasuke, which wasn't an easy task, as Narutos wardrobe basically consisted of the same orange and black outfits. He managed to found a black, loose shirt that was long enough for Sasuke, and a pair of trousers in the same color and folded it on Sasukes 'bed'. He then got into the kitchen and sat down, leaning back and smiling to himself.

"Hey, want some lunch?" He yelled a few minutes after and looked at the bathroom door. There wasn't an answer at first, then the bathroom door was unlocked and Sasuke got out, covered in a towel around the waist. "Yeah, sure.. What do you got?" he said and closed the door behind him.

Naruto smiled "Ramen.."  
>"Figures," Sasuke grinned quietly and went into the bedroom. Naruto didn't quite know why he was blushing, seeing how fit Sasuke actually were now. He then sighed by him self. <em>Im never gonna have a chance with Sakura-chan if she sees Sasuke like that..<em>he thought and waited for Sasuke to get dressed.

A few minutes later Sasuke came out in the kitchen, watching Naruto warm the water to fill the two cups of ramen standing on the table. He looked good in the black outfit, whom Naruto actually never had worn as he had deemed it pretty boring. He sat down and followed Narutos movements as he made the ramen and joined him at the table.

"So.. What have _you_ been doing the past few years..?" Sasuke asked carefully, before beginning to eat his ramen. Naruto then went on with a long, and detailed description of his training with the pervy sage Jiraiya, and what he had learned. The two males spent the all the afternoon and early evening discussing techniques, and the teaching of their senseis.

At exactly 7 o'clock Sasuke and Naruto came to the barbecue shop, where all of their friends had gathered. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru, who had a rather annoyed facial expression when they arrived. Naruto and Sasuke smiled though, as both of them had enjoyed the afternoon.

They all ate well, and had a fun time. Sakura has asked all of them not to mention anything about Sasukes time with Orochimaru, and they had promised her not to mention nor ask about it, even though everyone were curious about it. As it become late, the friends began to goof around in the nearly empty restaurant, Naruto, and Kiba dancing around with Hinata, and Sakura and forcing Sai to join the fun. Naruto had a plan, to finally get his first kiss by a girl, Sakura, even though it would look like pure accident. Naruto pretended to fall, and just as he was about to finally kiss Sakura, someone grabbed his hair from behind and pulled him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:  
><strong>_Not completely satisfied with this chapter, and I ain't with the next either. Then it gets better however..  
>Just thought you people had waited for too long, for me to finally continue this thing. To be honest, i kinda forgot about it being published here.. Sorry!<em>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_I don't own Naruto etc.  
>Masashi Kishimoto does. And apparently, he doesn't want to share.<em>

**Warning:  
><strong>Yaoi, possible lemon later on. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

><p>"We're going home Naruto." Sasuke growled "<em>Now<em>!" he added, and pulled Naruto back, away from Sakura.  
>"Hey! Ouch!" Naruto yelled surprised and fell back, landing on the floor with a small bump. Sasuke let go of his hair in the fall, and as Naruto sat up and felt on his hair, Sasuke felt a bit bad about his reaction. "What the hell Sasuke..?" Naruto asked, confused and hurt by his friends reaction.<p>

Sasuke sighed and noticed that the others were starring at him. "Sorry Naruto.. Didn't mean to grab you that hard.." he mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Can't we go home? I.. have headache.." he said quietly, and Naruto nodded, still with a confused look on his face. He got up with the help of Sakura, who unlike the others had a silly smile on her lips, thinking Sasukes hair pulling was caused by jealousy. It wasn't far of, but it was just opposite of what Sakura thought he was jealous about, that he actually was. He didn't wanted to admit that, not even to himself, and just explained his odd behavior by the fact that he didn't wanted Hinata to get hurt by Naruto flirting with Sakura. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was well aware of Hinatas feelings for Naruto, just by watching her this one evening. A thing that annoyed him rather than amused him. Sasuke and Naruto said their goodbyes and got out.

Naruto immediately let out load moan as they got out, it was raining pretty heavily and he covered his head and hair with his arms. "'Can't we go home'" he said sarcastically. "You couldn't have gotten a better timing Sasuke? I don't have a jacket with me.. We are going to get so si-" He said, then was forced to stop talking as a black and orange jacket were thrown in his head. He took it surprised, holding it forth himself, it was his own of course, the one he had borrowed to Sasuke, who was already walking down the street. Sasuke turned his head to glance at Naruto.  
>"Put it on dope, weren't you the one who were worried about getting sick?" he said, just as annoyed as Naruto, but by other reasons.<br>"But what about you?" Naruto asked, but the only responds he got was a indifferent shook of the ravens shoulders. Naruto rolled his eyes, then put on the jacket and ran the short distance the other male had created between them. "By the way.. What the hell was that back in there?" Naruto asked, but didn't get an answer.

Then he grabbed Sasukes shoulder and forced him to face him "Do you have a problem with me or what? Do you suddenly _like _Sakura now?" He asked angrily, as he didn't get answers from Uchiha. Sasuke looked at him, surprised by his question.  
>"No.." he responded quietly.<br>"Then what is it then? You can't just rip out peoples hair, without a reason!" Naruto said, growing impatient and angry because Sasuke didn't gave him any answers. Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows, being slightly annoyed that Naruto was angry now, and forced him to say something.

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is? Then calm down dope.." he mumbled. Naruto sighed and calmed down, the looked anticipating at his friend. Sasuke thought about it in a few seconds, then got up with the story he had told himself, and forced himself to believe in it for the moment. The truth was something he didn't wanted to think about, or admit to himself. "I don't want Hinata to get hurt. Alright? That's all." He said, and looking at the now surprised Naruto.

"Hinata, but wha-" He started, but got interrupted by Sasuke.  
>"Seriously, are you <em>blind<em>?" he asked, annoyed that someone could be so clueless as Naruto was right now. "She likes you, in a way that Sakura _never _will." He continued and crossed his arms. Partly to make a statement, but also to get a little warmth. He hadn't been to clever about giving the jacket to Naruto, even though he didn't regret it he was freezing now, already soaked by the rain.

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes, as they now continued to walk, then decided not to talk anymore about it. He noticed that Sasuke was beginning to shake a little bit, and bit his lip. He pulled the jacket half way off himself, and put and arm around his friend who looked surprised at him.  
>"It's cold, and it's no good if you're getting sick either.. Right?" Naruto smiled at him, and Sasukes annoyance disappeared as if it had never been there. He smiled quietly and shook his head.<br>"Guess not, but lets just hurry.. Or else we'll both get sick" He said and Naruto nodded in agreement, and both of them began to run home to the apartment building.

* * *

><p>They reached their 'home' pretty soon, both of them soaked by the time they got there. Naruto dropped the jacket in bathroom, letting it dry there and took 2 towels from a shelf, gave one to Sasuke and started to undress. Sasuke took the towel then just stood and watched Naruto.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, not being able to think straight, when he spoke. Naruto turned to him, revealing that Sasuke wasn't the only one who was quite fit by now.  
>"Well, were soaked right? If we don't get the wet clothe of, we're going to freeze to death by the morning." He said, smiling. Sasuke nodded quietly, smiling, and a faint red color appeared on his cheeks.<p>

Naruto shook a little bit, being pretty cold and went into the bedroom. "I don't think you can fit in my PJ.. And by all means, its not clean" He said, with a small shook of his shoulders. Sasuke did the same.  
>"That's fine.. I'm not a big fan of pajamas anyway." He said and followed him. Naruto crawled up in his own bed, under the duvet and watched Sasuke as he turned out the light and went to bed himself. He sighed quietly, relaxed when he laid down. Both of them closed their eyes, trying to just sleep with the pounding of the rain on the roof and windows.<p>

"Naruto?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I can't sleep.."  
>"Me neither." Naruto mumbled, sleepy and turning his side to look at the raven, whom he could only see the shadow off. Naruto gaped and Sasuke smiled quietly. "Something's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and made sure that he was completely covered by the duvet, as he was still freezing.<p>

"No.. I'm just cold. And its strange to be back in Konoha, its like I never left.."  
>"Mhm.." Naruto mumbled, still smiling quietly at Sasuke. "We all waited for you.. Even though people said you weren't coming back. I'm freezing too by the way.. Nothing to do about it.." Naruto said while Sasuke nodded. Then they were quiet for a few minutes.<br>"Naruto?"  
>"Yeah Sasuke?".<p>

Sasuke though, didn't answer again. Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows and leaned over the side of the bed and looked directly down on Sasuke, holding himself up with one of his arms on the floor. "So? What is it?" He asked, leaning his head to one side and smiling down on Sasuke who looked at him thoughtfully in a few seconds. The sighed  
>"Its just.. Neither of us is getting any warmer like this. What if we warmed eachother?" the male suggested. Naruto starred at him<br>"But.. were boys-" Naruto stuttered, flushed.  
>"Yeah, so what? Its not like it means anything. Its just cold okay?"<br>"Mhm.." Naruto mumbled, Sasuke couldn't see it, but Narutos cheeks was colored pale pink by the thought of it meaning something else. Naruto turned up in the bed and laid down as close to the wall as possible, making place for his friend who laid down next to him in a fev minutes, covering them with his own duvet as well as Narutos. It took a while before they found a way to lay comfortable, ending up laying face to face, both of them smiling in the dark. Naruto the gaped again  
>"You know Sasuke.. This actually feels nice." He said quietly, with a small invisible nod by Uchiha. In a few minutes, Naruto started to fall a sleep, witch Sasuke could hear by his slow breathing.<p>

Sasuke though couldn't fall asleep, feeling the warmth of his friend next to him. He wanted to feel if he really were so soft as he looked. He quietly moved a little closer to him, feeling more of his warmth and slowly he stopped freezing. When Naruto was deep a sleep, Sasuke quietly put his hand his hand at Narutos cheek, letting it form after his heads shape. Carefully removing it again, and letting his fingers follow the lines in his face, from his eyes, nose and the shape of his lips. Carefully about not waking Naruto up. He pulled his hand quickly back, when a small twitch of Narutos lips occurred, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

He knew it was wrong, they were both boys and it was gross. He didn't understand it that well himself, what emotions were awaken when he was looking at Naruto. He wanted to protect the blonde, to care for him, and he wanted Naruto to do the same. To never let go of Sasuke again. That part of it he accepted, they were best friends, right? Sasuke thought to himself, smiling shortly before it disappeared. He also wanted Naruto in a whole other way.. Wanted to feel the warmth of him close to him, wanted to feel the soft lips against his own and hear Naruto scream his name in pleasure. A pink color appeared on Sasukes cheeks again, by the last thought, but for once he didn't push it away. Instead he allowed him self to enjoy the inner picture of him and Naruto, and a few minutes later he quietly leaned in to Naruto and pressed his lips against his, softly and carefully. Then a quiet smile, full of happiness occurred on the black haired males face. He quietly whispered, tentative "Goodnight my beloved.. I know you might now want to be mine, but you will be.. I promise you that on my name, Sasuke Uchiha." He mumbled then finally closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:  
><strong>_I dislike this chapter, and i'm likely to rewrite it at some point, but the main events are going to be the same. The next'll be better, sorry for this pathetic excuse of a chapter.._

**Warning:  
><strong>_Yaoi, possible lemon later on, if you don't like it then don't read it._

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_Masashi Kishimoto is greedy. He owns Naruto & co._

* * *

><p>"No Tsunade I don't recognize any other persons, than the ones I already pointed out for you." Sasuke said quietly, followed by a small sigh. "Are we done now or do you have anything else I need to do or tell you?" Sasuke asked, growing impatiently. He had been there from the early morning, and it annoyed him how the ANBU member, whom had picked him up, had been looking at him with a silly grin on his lips after walking in on the raven and the blonde sleeping together.<p>

Tsunade sighed and glanced on the maps where Sasuke had marked everyone of Orochimarus hideouts, and none of them seemed to be wrong. The ones they already knew about, were marked the exact same places as Sasukes, and everything he had told them seemed to fit in with Orochimarus personality. As a bonus, he had even given them extra information, that they hadn't even asked about yet. He seemed to be determined to be accepted back in the village, and to prove that he wasn't a spy.  
>"Well, there isn't more right now, so I guess you can go." The fifth hokage said quietly, following Sasukes movements as a small smile appeared at the tip of his lips.<br>"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama." He said and stood up, and stretched his body. Tsunade allowed herself to return the reserved smile he send her, before he walked out, almost bumping into a young, pink haired female.

"Sasuke! I was just wait-" Sakura started, but didn't get to finish before Sasuke interrupted her with a disappointed look on his pale face.  
>"Where's Naruto? I thought he was supposed to follow me around. To keep an eye on me as Tsunade so kindly formulated it." He said, wrinkling his eyebrows and looking at Sakura. She raised an eyebrow<br>"Well, Naruto asked me if I could take over for a few hours. He wanted to find Hinata, said that he needed to talk with her." Sakura said, sad about the fact that Sasuke obviously wasn't exited about spending his early afternoon with her. "And Tsunade said that as long as it was a qualified Shinobi like me, Naruto, or Kakashi were around you, it'd be fine." She said, trying to get a smile from him. He just sighed, couldn't help but wonder what Naruto wanted to talk with Hinata about. What if it had something to do with what he himself had sad the other night? About her feelings for him..?

He agreed to follow Sakura around the city, listening to her annoying talk about things he couldn't care less about. As the afternoon progressed, he listened less and less to what Sakura actually said and fell deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. As the strategist he was, he planned how to handle things in different scenarios – If Naruto turned to Hinata, if he turned Hinata down. How'd he react if things went as Sasuke planned it. He was still determined to make him his, but he was also determined to keep it hidden – Even after they were together. He wasn't ready to admit it in public.

"Sasuke, did you hear what I said?"  
>"Mhm.." Sasuke said without paying attention to her question.<br>"Then what did I just say?" Sakura asked, annoyed at the raven who finally looked up with a confused look at his face.  
>"Did you say something?" He asked, a dumb question but he hadn't cared enough to listen just a little bit, too caught up in his own plans.<br>"I said that we're supposed to meet up with the others in half an hour, and if you want something to eat before we go?" She repeated, staring at him, irritated.  
>"No I'm good.. Why were we meeting up, again?" Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head with a small smile who melted Sakuras heart immediately.<br>"To practice, and so that you can meet Yamato and Sai, your new team mates." Sasuke just nodded, having heard a little bit about both of them from Naruto.

Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground, currently driving Sakura crazy. "Stop that! You can't be impatient, since you're the one, insisting that we came here early!" the pink haired said, slightly annoyed at the raven, whom responded only by rolling with the dark eyes. A few minutes later he tensed up again as the sound of a branch being swipt aside reached them. A tip of blond hair soon became visible in between the leaves, as Naruto reached the bright opening formed by the trees, not far from Konoha.

"Hey guys! On time as usual i guess" Naruto greeted them with a bright smile, which both of them returned - Sasuke a bit nervous though.  
>"So Naruto, tell us how you and Hinata's date went!'' Sakura said, smiling at her team mate.<br>"Date?" both Naruto and Sasuke asked on the same time, then glanced at each other. Naruto blushed  
>"It wasn't like that at all.. We just talked thats all." the blonde said with an embarrassed look on his face, it just wasn't enough to hide his silly smile.<p>

Sasuke had a nervous look in his eyes, but didn't ask about anything as Yamato and Sai arrived a few seconds later. The training session went well, Sai and Sasuke was similar in their style and worked well together, even though they didn't particular like each other. Sai was on guard around the Uchiha, still thinking about him as a traitor. The other way around, Sai's lack of personality  
>greatly annoyed the Uchiha heir. Both of them were able to set that a side for their training.<p>

About 2 hours later, the team split up and headed home. Naruto and Sasuke walking home together of course, as they currently lived under the same roof. Naruto still smiled, though he was just as exhausted as Sasuke who had been fairly quiet, most of the time they had trained. Naruto stopped when they reached Konoha and looked worried at the raven, "Hey, something's wrong Sasuke?". Sasuke just slowly shook his head and continued walking, which Naruto didn't accept as an answer. He quickly stepped in front of Sasuke, making him stop and looked at him, more serious than he usually were.  
>"Come on Sasuke, what's wrong?" He repeated his question and Sasuke sighed, whom just stopped and looked at him. He sighed<br>"Nothing's wrong dobe. Lets just go home," He said and looked into the blondes blue eyes who starred right back. The look in Sasukes eyes was honest, sincere and Naruto didn't trust them one bit.  
>"We will, as soon as you tell me what's wrong." Naruto said, still seriously. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went around Naruto, who began walking along with him as Sasuke started to speak.<br>"Fine, I'm just curious about what you needed to talk with Hinata about." He said and looked at the now blushing blonde who, while walking was looking down on the ground.  
>"N-Nothing really… I just wanted to hang a little with her.. Thinking about what you said yesterday, made me realize that I never really thought about Hinata that way.. She's pretty cute actually.." Naruto said, blushing a little, not used to talk about that kind of things as he's affection for Sakura always had been pretty obvious.<p>

Sasuke nodded quietly and send Naruto a small, polite but fake smile and then looked up on the sky. "So.. What did you and Saku-" Naruto started but stopped as he heard Sasuke ask a question, with a low voice that Naruto barely could here.  
>"What'd you say?" He asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.<br>Sasuke sighed. "So, do you _like _Hinata now, or what?" He repeated quietly, looking at Naruto with an emotionless expression.  
>"I.. I don't know yet. I might – Why do you..?" Naruto asked, but stopped as Sasuke had stopped and was moving closer to him without a word, soon leaning in to Naruto who looked at his friend, confused. "Sasuke, wha-" he didn't get to finish his sentence this time either, as the raven quietly pressed his soft lips softly against Naruto who widened his eyes and starred at his mate, who without breaking the kiss put his hand at the blondes neck. The second Sasukes lips touched his, his whole body had gone stiff automatically but slowly, within the first few seconds he slowly started to relax and closed his eyes.<p>

It wasn't a hard kiss, nor a passionate one. It was a cautious one, that none of them were sure how to react on. Even though it felt like a small eternity, the kiss only lasted as long as both of them were able to breath. Sasuke broke the kiss, letting Naruto get a chance to take a breath before he kissed him gently 2 more times, the third time biting his lower lip gently. Then he pulled back and removed his hand form his neck, watching Naruto as he opened his eyes, and looked at his friend with bright red cheeks. "Naruto I-" Sasuke started, then stopped biting his lips, feeling his own cheeks getting warm. Naruto quietly nodded and looked away, feeling his heart beat faster than ever before, being confused with the feeling of Sasuke kissing him and wondering what stopped him from fighting back, getting away from it. "That's why.." Sasuke quietly said, and shortly looked down on the ground. His head snapped back up as he noticed Narutos shadow moving away from him, further into the city. He looked after him, a bit confused and quickly caught up to him. "Naruto?" He asked, cautious, looking at the blonde who just starred into the ground.  
>"It's okay Sasuke.. You don't have to say anything.." Naruto quietly said, not looking at him at all. Naruto quietly started to search for something in his pockets, then pulled out a small silver key and gave it to Sasuke, pressing it into Sasukes hand, not giving him a chance to return it. "Just go home.. I have, I need, I want.." He stopped walking and sighed. "Never mind.. I'm coming home later.. Just got something to do, okay?" He asked, still not looking at his friend. Sasuke looked at him, worried and a bit disappointed by the fact that Naruto apparently didn't have anything to say.. He didn't react as Sasuke had thought. He had expected him to be happy, sad or even angry with him. Sasuke nodded quietly, sighed.<br>"Don't let it get too late, okay dobe?" He asked quietly and just received a nod from Naruto. Then Naruto started walking again, followed by Sasuke who were returning to 'their' apartment. A second he thought Naruto had changed his mind since they were going the same way, but just a few minutes later he turned around the corner without looking back. Sasuke looked after him for a few seconds then decided to let him have his thoughts alone, and continued home.

Sasuke opened the door, and went straight to the bathroom to have a bath. It wasn't as much to wash of the sweat he had worked up, as it was a way for him to clear his thoughts. For once it didn't work though, he was worried about Naruto. About him telling someone, or turning Sasuke down. He closed his eyes, trying to relax before he turned off the water and got dressed. Then he just sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the clock, waiting for Naruto to return home.

Naruto had found the perfect spot to think, the old playground where he, and the other kids had played. The only place, where he as a child was accepted as a normal boy. A small smile was on his lips as he sat in the old swing. It was about dinner time, so the playground was empty for once, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

The blond bit his lip and looked down on the ground, he didn't wanted to admit it but he liked it when Sasuke kissed him, a warmth had gone through his body the second his lips had touched him. But thinking about that Sasuke was a boy, another male made him feel uncomfortable, not having a problem with gays as long as he wasn't one of them.. Feeling as he wouldn't get accepted _if_he was one him self.

A sudden wave of anger caught him. What did Sasuke think he was doing anyway? He said himself that it wasn't Naruto, nor Sakuras fault he'd come back, he had ignored them for years and hurt both of them when he left Konoha. Then he would just waltz in and act as everything was like before?  
>Naruto shook his head, he wanted things to be like before, not like this. He sighed quietly, he looked differently at Sasuke now. Before, he could admit that Sasuke looked good, but now.. He didn't even want to think about the ravens figure. He closed his eyes and sighed. This could be a long night..<p>

Hours went on, and day slowly turned to night. It was first when the moon were high on the sky that Naruto finally started to walk home, having made his decision about how to handle this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:  
><strong>_Short chapter, i know, but the content is better than the 2 previous. Atleast I think so._

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_Masashi Kishimoto is apparently sickly possesive, seeing as he refuses to lend me Naruto or Sasuke._

**Warning:  
><strong>Lemon, possible lemon later on. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't hurry home at first, as he wasn't in any rush to reunite with Sasuke. His decision, acting as nothing had happened caused him trouble, his emotions still being a mess. He found the raven attractive, but that was normal. Everyone did that, even most guys admitted that he was handsome, with that arrogant attitude. He enjoyed being in the company of sasuke, that was also normal, because they were friends, that was also why he found the raven so annoying at times. He was jealous of sasuke, because of the attention he got from the girls, including Sakura. Again, normal, because of his crush on the pink haired young lady. All these thoughts were going through his head, as he was convincing himself that he wasn't gay - there was no way he could be gay. A kiss was a kiss, it didn't matter if it came from a guy or a girl, and Sasuke was probably just making fun of him. The most wanted boy in Konoha wasn't into boys, and neither was Naruto.<p>

Walking down the streets of Konoha, the blonde suddenly felt a cold travel down his spine, as he remembered that he actually had a mission. To keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha, as Tsunade had ordered. He stopped for a second, looking rather pale at the thought of Sakura, and Tsunades reactions. Then he started to run, thinking about the actual reason he was set to follow Sasuke around. Sasuke had been a traitor, yes, but Naruto knew that he had given them all the information he could possibly have. For Naruto, was the thought of Sasuke betraying them impossible, instead he was worried about Orochimaru attacking either the village, or Sasuke. He turned around a corner, soon being able to see the building. His heart skipped a beat, when he saw that in his own apartment, there wasn't any light on. He ripped the door open as soon as he reached the building, running as fast as he could up the stairs and then, as he twisted the handle he collided with the door. The blonde rarely locked the door, and was used to him being able to just burst in to get something at full speed. He fell back a bit, landing on the cold floor and looked disorientated at the door. He was panting heavily, and starting to get soaked by the sweat from all the running. He breathed hard, forcing himself to stop hyperventilating, and first when he stopped, he got up. He took a deep breath, before he rang the bell, tripping nervously on the spot, waiting for some responds. For someone, to come and open the door.

When there was absolutely no responds and Naruto didn't hear any sounds, coming from the apartment, he knocked on the door – Hard enough to make a small echo in the empty staircase. Then he waited for a few seconds, before he raised his fist to knock again, and just before the fist hit the door someone yelled. "Yeah yeah, Im coming!" an annoyed, and somewhat sleepy voice yelled and a few seconds the door opened. As soon as the door was halfway opened, Naruto threw himself at Sasuke, locking his arms around the raven who backed a bit, as he didn't see that coming. He locked his arms around Naruto though, smiling as he thought this was Narutos reaction.. That he welcomed it.

Naruto didn't realize how Sasuke might take it, after their parting earlier. He just smiled in relief, hugging the raven "I was so worried! I'm sorry I just left you, I was supposed to.. Please don't tell Tsunade..!" he said quietly into his shoulder, being slightly lower than Sasuke.  
>"Of course I wouldn't.. Why were you worried? I can take of myself…" The raven said, confused, but still happy. Naruto let go of him, and stepped back, shaking Sasuke hands off his shoulders. He had finally realized how Sasuke might see his reaction, and the smile on his face told him that it was exactly how he had taken it.<p>

He coughed and looked away, feeling awkward. "Look Sasuke.. About earlier." He started, without looking at him. "Let's just pretend as nothing happened.. it was just a joke right?" He asked, glancing shortly at the other male who closed the front door behind them. The way Naruto looked at him, and the way he asked the question, choose the answer for Sasuke. It was pretty obvious that Naruto wouldn't give in just like that, admitting that he'd like the kiss earlier. That he wouldn't admit it to himself, that it wasn't wrong what he felt.

So Sasuke put up a fake smile, and nodded. "Yeah – Of course it was. Didn't thought you would freak out like that though.. Where were you anyway?" He asked, passing by Naruto who smiled in relief.

"Just out, thinking.. The old playground, remember that place?" He said, getting in to the living room and gaped. "I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed.. I'm tired." He declared, and stretch his arms, before going into the bathroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow  
>"Sure you don't want anything to eat? There's still plenty of instant ramen." He asked, high enough for Naruto to hear it through the door.<br>"Sure, I'm starving!" was the answer, a few seconds later when the water was turned on.

The week went on, almost as normal. Naruto still feeling slightly uncomfortable around Sasuke who tended to be close behind him, even though others offered to follow him around town. At the end of the week, Naruto was released from having to look over Sasuke, It was decided that Sasuke was to move back in to the old Uchiha-Estate, as soon as it had been cleaned up after almost 3 years of no human visitors. Since Tsunade now started to send team Kakashi, others of their friends decided to get it ready when they were to set of to their next mission.

Neither Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai or Yamato knew about the others decision, as they set of to escort a young female ninja, to the prison she had been sentenced to after being caught spying on the hidden leaf. It was a fairly easy mission, but in the end, it went terribly wrong.

They were taking a rest for the night. The woman were bound by Sais ink snakes, which only got losened a little so that she could eat. She had behaved most of the way - claimed that she regretted what she had done and was ready to take her punishment, and slowly they started to believe her and trust her. Well, Sakura and Naruto did. The others were still sceptical towards her. They were getting read to tuck in for the night, when a howl broke the silence. Yamato stiffened, and the others looked in the direction of the howl, nervously. "Its probably just a wild dog, or a wolf.." Sakura said, loosening her shoulders for a second before she saw that Yamato shook his head.

"There is no wolfs in these areas. We're pretty far away from anything, so the possibility of wild dogs out here is pretty small.. Stay on guard. We're not gonna get any sleep tonight." He said, tightening his jaw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:  
><strong>_I like this chapter despite it being my very first 'battle scene' ever. I'm satisfied with this one. Hope you guys feel the same!_

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_Masashi Kishimoto gets mad when you try to steal his characters.. And violent. Ya' knew that?_

**Warning:  
><strong>_Yaoi, possible lemon later on. Don't like it? Don't read it._

* * *

><p>They formed a pentagon, all of them being able to see each others silhouettes in the night. Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to their little group, Yamato had refused to set up a fire. Sure, they would be able to see much more clearly, but it would also make them a bunch of sitting ducks.<p>

Naruto moved a little now and then. Trying to keep his eyes open. Being tired after the long day, made him slightly drowsy. And knowing that their prisoner were sleeping in their middle, didn't really help him stay awake. He suppressed a deep yawn - They had sat like this for over an hour and nothing had happened. He'd noticed Sasuke sitting completely still, barely moving a muscle, and if it weren't because he could see the moonlight being reflected in the onyx colored eyes, he would've thought the raven had dozed off.

Little did he know, Sasuke was keeping a close eye on both Naruto and Sakura, them being on either side of him. He knew that the silence would grow on Naruto, and that he eventually would fall asleep at some point. If that happened, Sasuke would be sure that no harm came to _his_ blonde. The possessive edge in his mind were unconscious, but the raven had come to accept his thoughts, actions, dreams and plans for the future, regarding the blonde knucklehead ninja. And Sakura? She was as annoying as ever, far worse than Ino. But she was dear to the blonde, and to some extend the raven himself, and he wouldn't allow her to get herself hurt, knowing the effect it would have for his blonde. It would crack the care free smile he possessed and Sasuke would do anything to prevent that.

Sakura, Yamato, and Sai were very much awake and on their toes, even though they were getting slightly drowsy.

After yet another hour, 2 brilliantly blue orbs were hidden behind eyelids as heavy as lead, and the second they were completely closed, Naruto were tackled to the ground. His eyes snapped open, only noticing a pair of sharp claws and viscous teeth, going directly after his throat before the the attacker was removed from him and thrown away into the forest again with a small, and short whimper of pain. Over him stood Sasuke, staring out in the bushes and tall grass with blood red eyes. He was clearly in a defense position, and holding a kunai dripping with thick blood.

He glanced at the blonde shortly, making sure that Naruto didn't have any serious wounds. "You okay?" He asked, hiding his concern behind a cold voice. "Yeah... Just gave me a scare." The blonde responded, getting up, fully awake again.

Naruto had barely said his last word, when a kunai flew in between them, and dug into a tree, missing Sakura by an inch. She backed a little, as a loud snarl emitted from the trees. Then a short moment of silence passed, before a voice were heard clearly in the night.

"Let Akuma go." The owner of the voice was hidden in the shadows, and even though the words were said quietly, in a almost polite tone of voice, it immediately send chills down their spines. The voice was hard to define, it was impossible to determine the gender of the person talking. And even though the voice sounded emotionless, almost as if the person was dead, the underlying message shined through clearly: Let the prisoner, Akuma, go or get killed.

They heard a quiet, suppressed laughter coming from their middle. Obviously Akuma was now awake, yet again. She knew how close knitted her guards were to each other... She doubted, that they would put each other at risk by refusing to let her go. She was actually amused, rather than scared. She had recognized the voice as soon as it had sounded. From the first howl in the night, she'd known of their presence. She never had regretted anything, that was obvious now in her attitude.

Of course, the change of her attitude didn't go unnoticed by anyone. And of course, that ticked Naruto off. Sasuke, the one closest to the blonde, could hear Narutos knuckles crack, as the blonde tried to keep his cool. Sasuke hesitated, but Naruto seemed to have his anger under control... He decided to show his comrade some trust and slowly moved back to his spot. When he was back at his spot again, he inhaled deeply. The tension was suffocating. The underlaying threat from their unknown enemy, still lingering in the night.

"What do we do? We can't just turn her over." The spiky haired raven said slowly said, as quiet as he could. Yamatos eyes flickered. He was obviously trying to come up with a plan.

"Of course we can't turn her over. We're leaf ninja right? Were gonna complete the mission"  
>Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Yamatos heads whipped in the direction of the blonde, whom had talked too loud. <em>Way<em> too loud. Then hell broke loose.

Sai was tackled to the ground, by the wolf-like dog that had attacked Naruto earlier, immediately getting back up by Yamato, whom were attacked by 2 similar wolf-life creatures. Naruto and Sasuke moved closer to their prisoner, but only for a sec, then they had to help Sakura. A young, skinny-looking, male ninja had launched himself at the pinkette, whom barely dodged the attack, before a kick came flying from him, hitting her in the side and sending her flying at a tree Luckily, Naruto had noticed what was happening to her, and immediately launched himself between Sakura and the tree. He caught her, and stumbled for a second, before he was forced to let go of the kunoichi, to dodge a kunai, aimed for his throat. He squished his eyes shut for a second, as he felt the kunai, rip up his shoulder.

The second Naruto had taken a run, Sasuke had tried to follow him, but his path had been blocked, by a kunoichi, with long brown hair. Now the two of them was 'dancing' around the prisoner, none of them being able to get a hit in. The kunoichi he was fighting, had the upper hand though, as Sasuke didn't just have his attacker, to worry about, but Akuma too. Her hands were tied, but her legs were free, and she kept on, trying to kick, or trip him.

Then Sasukes blood-red eyes, noticed movement at the corner of his eyes, and moved a little to the side, to avoid the punch Sakura swung at his opponent. The enemy kunoichi though, took the hit, not even noticing it coming. She got hit between her shoulder blades, shattering the spine and the bones in her shoulders. Akuma stiffened, her eyes widening as the brunette fell unconscious to the ground. Sakura caught Sasukes eyes for a moment, mouthing Narutos name before setting off to help Yamato and Sai.

He noticed they could use her help, since the dog had gotten a bite in at Yamato. Hes shoulder was bleeding badly, and Sais ink beasts didn't hold for long. The dogs might've been hurt, but they didn't seem to even notice it. Right now, their only purpose they had in their lifes was killing, and inflicting damage. It was easy to read that in their eyes and the teeths they were showing.

He stood for a second, watching the battle, then whipped around when he heard a cry, coming from Naruto, whom had taken on the male ninja, that had attacked Sakura. It had gone okay in the beginning, but now his opponent had gotten past his guard, and was digging into the blondes wounded shoulder with a kunai. Someone were hurting _his_ blonde. Naruto had dropped the kunai, and was obviously trying to do hand signs for his shadow clones. The attacker, just didn't give him the time to do so, forcing Naruto to either dodge the attacks, or block them. That had given him multiple cuts and rifts already, since the attacker still hold his kunai. Sasuke leaped, trying to attack the man from behind, but warned by a yell from Akuma, the man easily evaded it, causing Sasuke to almost hit the blonde. Now that they were 2, against one, the fight turned almost easy. Something bugged Sasuke though. None of these were the ones who had spoken earlier on... Why hadn't that person stepped forward, when his team were in trouble? He didn't have to worry long though. When Sasukes chidori were about to impale their opponent, he just notice a shadow from his behind, then his one arm were forced to his back and the cold, hard feeling of a kunai knife against his throat caused him to stop moving. All had happened in a blink of an eye, and they could hear Akumas victorious laughter. The skinny man Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting, had nodded one time in their direction, causing Naruto to stop, and immediately pale at the sight of his friend taking hostage.

The male ninja, they had been fighting seconds ago, whistled, and the dogs moved backwards, instead of attacking Sakura, and Yamato, who were still fighting it. Sai were standing in front of the prisoner, making sure no one were to take her and run. He didn't seem badly wounded. A couple of rifts, and minor bite wounds. The only ones who seemed to be seriously wounded were Yamato whom were trying to stop his bleeding shoulder. Narutos shoulder were aching, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked like or felt.

Everyone in the clearing were starring on each other. Sakura and Naruto glaring daggers at the one holding Sasuke hostage. That man, the one holding the kunai were definitely their leader. He gave a quiet nod to his bony comrade, then looked over at Sai. "Step away from Akuma" he said, with the same voice as earlier. When Sai hesitated, the kunai bit into Sasukes throat lightly, as a obvious warning. The raven heard Sakura wail as a few drops of blood traveled down his neck and his collarbone. He could feel the cold sweat break out, and the adrenalin pump through his body. Sai stepped away from the prisoner, slowly, in a non threatening manner, and the slim male approached Akuma, smirking victoriously. He crouched, cutting through the ink snakes that were holding the prisoner and helped her up. He looked over at their leader, shortly glancing at the brunettes body. "A life for a life, right?" he said quietly, squinting his eyes a little as he looked at Sakura.

"She isn't dead." Naruto stated in a strained voice, his eyes locked on the knife that were held against the ravens throat. He didn't know what to do, if they actually finished off Sasuke. He finally got him back.. No one were allowed to take him away from him again. He weren't allowed to go get himself caught goddammit! The blonde was mad, but most of all he was worried. The thought of somebody killing Sasuke, filled him up with the need to kill _that somebody_, regardless of how kind and friendly he usually were. The leader stared at Naruto, who didn't care to look him in the eyes. "As good as. She'll never fully recover from it, and she wont ever be able to be a ninja again. She might as well be dead." he said in a cold, dead voice. The raven didn't speak a word, waited as he could practically _feel_ his captor trying to decide if he should simply kill, or not kill him. Then his captor breathed out, so silently that only Sasuke could hear the words, said in a whisper. "A life for a life..", not even finishing the sentence before the kunai started to make the cut.

That was when Sakura, Yamato and Sai all charged at the man slicing the throat of the raven. Naruto though, was stunned. Then everything went black for him, as the clearing practically blew up, in a sudden burst of chakra from the blondes body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

_Hi.. I know this is kinda short, sorry 'bout that. It's taken me a looong time to write this, due work on another project for a friend, i've got school and now it's christmas and we're decorating and so on.. Sorry 'bout that._

_I hope you like it, and won't kill me for it. I'll try and update before or on the 24th but i won't promise anything._

_From now on, speech will be marked with bold text. I've experienced that it makes it a lot easier to read._

_Oh and sorry sorry sorry! Just realized that it was the wrong version of Chapter 6 that i had uploaded, i'm so sorry! You might have to re-read it, to get it, because if not, then there's a huge skip in it.. Sorry again, i hope you will forgive me!_

**Disclaimer:**  
><em>All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.<em>

**Warning:  
><strong>_Yaoi, possible lemon later on. Don't like it? Don't read it._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Sasuke squeezed his eyes together at the sudden blast, which send him and his captor flying back. His eyes snapped open as a indescribable pain overshadowed everything. Something penetrated his right shoulder, a red chakra-hand that was connected to the imonsteri that was now standing in the clearing. But instead of fighting, and getting away, or even stopping the severe bleeding from his throat, he just stood there. Wide eyed, and horrified at the red and black four-tailed beast.

He didn't realize it before the hand were removed from his crushed shoulder, making him shiver in pain, that he wasn't the target. Instead of being pursued, killed, he were merely thrown to the side with a violence that Naruto would've never have been capable of showing. He slammed into a tree, hard, and watched the beast pursue his captor and the other enemy ninja.

If it hadn't been for the extreme pain and very serious situation… Sasuke would've snickered, or laughed at the sight of the before so calm and collected ninja, now being chased through the forest with panic emitting from every cell. Now, all that filled his mind was confusion and pain. What had happened to Naruto? How could this be? He didn't understand anything!

He slid down in a sitting position, limply and let out a groan of pain, before he stiffened at the feeling of a hand on his good shoulder. He turned his head a little, relaxing as he saw Yamato and Sai, and tried to get up. He stumbled, and with the help from the other males, he got into the bushes where the others were now hiding, and didn't even notice that Yamato left them a moment later.

Instead he focused on the immediate pain that was brought upon him, when Sakura clasped her hands over the wound at his throat. He tried to push her way, but Sai easily held him down, it was scary seeing how weak and pale the Uchiha looked. He were nausea, tired, groggy and dizzy as hell, and everything in his body screamed in pain. He groaned, as Sakura started talking.

"**Deep, but not deep enough to severe his air-ways.. Naruto didn't give him enough time to do that.**" She said, her hands shaking slightly and her eyes going glassy. "**But we have to stop the bleeding, he's already lost so much…**" She said in a hectic voice, stopping in midsentence and paling remarkably fast. "Sasuke? Wake up!" She cried out, touching his chin, trying to get him to wake open his eyes that had closed a moment ago. "**Y-You can't sleep now!**" she stuttered, her voice thick with her held-in sobs. "**It's important that you wake up!**" She continued, shaking him slightly, trying to get a reaction.

But he was so tired. All he wanted was to sleep away from the pain he felt, but then someone slapped him. Hard. And he opened his eyes, moaning and muttering in a unrecognizeable voice. "**I'm awake**…" he muttered, tired and so low that it was barely hearable. He looked up at the pinkette who sobbed in relief, and finished the bandage she had put around his throat. He blinked, his eyelids were heavy as lead and it was a genuine fight to stay awake, despite the pain he was in.

He squirmed under her as she touched his shoulder, but he were firmly kept down by Sai. Sasuke herself straddled him, sitting across his waist and bandaging his shoulder, making him moan and constantly trying to get her off. He was an Uchiha, and this was humiliating, but he couldn't just stay still. His right shoulder was completely crushed, and was bleeding heavily.

Groggy he heard the pinkette curse under her breath, swearing over the fact that one of the major arteries had been ruptured, and that he couldn't afford loosing much more blood. She finally got done, but held him still and looked him into the eyes.

"**You need to stay istill/i, the wounds can go up and.. And.. Then you'll..**" She whispered, staring at him with pain and worry shining out of her eyes. She leaned down, kissed him softly before standing up. Knowing that she could only do it because he was held down firmly, and weak from the bloodloss. Sai let go off him, leaving the Sasuke with the want to sit and stand. "**Where are you going?**" He asked, as he fought to get up. Sai bend down, helped him to sit up against the tree.

"**To help Yama-**" She were interrupted by a horrible, heart-breaking, bone-crushing, scream that pierced through the forest, followed up by a disgusting, wet sound of flesh being torn apart and guts spilling out on the ground a second later. Sakura was the first to slowly walk over, on shaky legs and look out from their safe hideout. She clasped a hand over her mouth, stepped back and looked as if she was gonna vomit.

Slowly, Sai helped Sasuke op and both of them peaked out from the bushes, freezing as their eyes widened at the vision. Not more than a few meters from them, with it's back turned to them, the four tailed monster stood. The corpses of the two enemies lying on the ground, torn, guts and organs laying and hanging on from the branches. They stood and stared as the creature crouched and lowered it's head into the torn open ribcage of one of the men, soon to reoccur with intestines hanging from its mouth, chewing them slowly.

It wasn't only disgusting, it was horrible to listen and watch, but it was also a mesmerizing sight. Sasuke were only able to tear his eyes away from the vision, when something else played in the corner of his eyes, a small motion which made him frown. He turned his head slightly and watched as Yamato was a few meters from the beast. He stepped on a twig, that made a uncomfortably loud sound as it broke, and the beast turned around to face it – Still with intestines hanging from the corner of the mouth. It made a loud roar, that made them all wince as it actually hurt their ears.

Then, with his face distorted in concentration, Yamato slammed his hands together – Instantly making wooden pillars shoot up from the ground, trying to hold the raging beast down, they were broken easily, but made it possible for him to cross the short distance in a second and slamming his palm into the monsters chest, for a second making it stop and roar in pain and frustration.

He moved back, new pillars rising from the ground and surrounding him, a chain emitting from where Yamato had slammed his hand onto the beast. The captain moved out of the circle the pillars made, winced at the roar that came from the beast that slashed out at him, then it groaned deeply in pain as the red and black surface that covered the entire body, distorting it into a parody of a four-tailed fox, started to retreat.

With a last glimmer of insanity and murder-intent, it send out a clawed chakra hand, noticing the short distance Yamato had to be on. Able to see that the captain wouldn't be able to dodge the last blow that would come from the beast, he and Sai leaped – Sasuke could feel his wounds protesting and his entire body screaming at him in absolute agony – to prevent the beast from succeeding, Sai trying to distract it and Sasuke taking a little more radical solution. Too confident the Uchiha underestimated his opponent, believing him to be able to deflect the blow that came right at him. Instead, it went directly through his chest, just barely getting all the way through before the chakra-hand disappeared, as the Kyuubi finally let go of Narutos body.

Sasuke looked up, onyx eyes meeting a hazy stare of blue, both full of disbelief. Sasuke tumbled down on his knees, down in the high grass, closing his eyes as everything just went black for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Finally a new chapter! I'm so so sorry about the long wait.. I'm apparently unable to hold a deadline.. Sorry /:

**Disclaimer:**  
>Kishimoto doesn't want to share his toys. All characters belongs to him.<p>

**Warning:**  
>Yaoi, possible lemon later on. Don't like it? Don't read it.<p>

* * *

><p>A fading glimpse of Chakra, slowly vaporizing from the gaping hole in Sasuke's chest. That was all Naruto saw, in the moment he regained consciousness. His eyes widened in shock, but almost immediately he blackened out, falling like a puppet which strings had been severed, down to his knees and then face-first onto the ground.<p>

"**Sasuke!**" Sakura cried out, sprinting through the clearing, jumping over a torn up tree to slide down to her knees at the raven's side. Emotionless she turned him over, and started doing CPR, not capable of taking in the unbearable fact.

Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha-clan had died. Killed by the hands of his best friend. She was working on a corpse, his soul long gone.

The place was dead silent, except from the pinkettes fruitless attempts to revive the raven. Yamato slowly made his way through the area with the same feeling as the others, that it was impossible. That it hadn't happened. Neither he nor Sai was anywhere near as traumatized, emotionally as Naruto or Sakura, but still shaken with the events. Everything had happened so quickly.

It was odd. Sakuras sorrow echoed into her surroundings, but a faint light in the horizon made everything beautiful despite it all. Yamato got over to the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder, supporting her as they stood up.

"**Wha-What's going to happen t-to...**" She couldn't finish the sentence and motioned with a hand over the dead body, her shoulders slumping down as she started to sob, unable to hold that or the tears back any longer.

"**We can't just leave it here.**" Her captain said softly, but also knowing that burning it wasn't an option. Sakura, nor Naruto would never allow that.

Instead he turned to Sai, asking him to seal it in a scroll, as to ease the transportation of it. Afterwards, the pale male wandered over to Narutos still body and winced. His skin looked as if it had been burned off, but other than that, he seemed to be in better shape than the others.

**"Sakura? I think he might need some help.**" Was the simple comment made by Sai, as he turned the blonde over to lay on his back. Even in his unconscious state, the blonde seemed to react to the pain of Sais touch, as he grimaced, a shiver going through the boys body.

Sakura turned her absinth-green eyes in their direction, her face changing from sadness to disgust in less than a second.

"**Let him lie. If we're lucky he'll get eaten by something. Or starve. Or-**"

**"That's enough Sakura.**" Yamato said in a sharp voice. She was mourning the death of Sasuke, but Naruto was after all a friend.

She didn't blink, she simply continued to stare at the blondes body, in Sai's arms with hatred and disgust.

"**Why?**" Was her simple reply, her voice dipped in a mix of acid and anger.

**"Sakura, if you're not dangerously injured, then set up camp.**" Yamato said, telling himself that she'd return to normal when the shock and pain started to abate. The pinkette didn't answer but just wandered off to make a cover for them. All were hurt and exhausted, they needed rest before moving on.

Yamato walked over to Sai and Naruto, he might not be a medic, but he knew the basics. It was a great help that Naruto was as fast a healer as he was. They bandaged his wounds, then each others, before carrying him carefully in the direction Sakura had disappeared in. Not soon after, they sat under a cover made of branches, cooking the meat of a deer - Another unfortunate victim of the Kyuubis blood run that Sakura had found.

The 3 awoke members of squad 7 sat around the fire in complete silence for a long time. The pinkette had treated her captain and remaining raven, but refused to even look at the blonde. She couldn't make herself help him, not after what he'd done.

It was morning, an hour or so after the events, before Naruto stirred, and blinked with bright blue eyes. He sat up, covering his face with a hand. Honestly, he was tempted to scratch out his eyeballs because he kept seeing his last vision again and again.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, then looked around with a frown. Where was he?

He swallowed a groan of pain, his body sore and his skin feeling as if it was on fire. After a minutes hesitation, he crawled out of the small cover someone had made. Sakura were drawing with a kunai in the ashes, while the others were sleeping peacefully, leaning against either side of a tree. No Sasuke in sight.

Sakura didn't turn as he got out, she didnt even look up before he spoke.

"**S-Sakura? Where is... Where is Sasuke?**" He asked softly, afraid of the answer he already knew.

"**Gone.**" The pinkette said in a equal low voice, empty and emotionless. The blonde looked at the ground, suddenly having trouble breathing as his heart broke by the realization.

"**I... I don't remember anything. What happened?**" The blonde asked, looking away, his eyes glassy and hands shaking.

"**You lost control. You tried to kill Yamato, but Sasuke tried to stop you. You killed him.**" She said, her voice becoming lower and lower, colder and colder with each word. Naruto fell into deep silence, trying to hold back his tears.

The next silence lasted for a while, ten minutes going by without any of them saying a word. Then finally the pinkette said quietly, careful not to disturb their sleeping team mates.

"**Don't sleep.**"

The blonde frowned, looking up and locking the cyan colored eyes with Sakuras absinthe colored.

"**Excuse me?**" He asked.

"**Don't sleep. I can't do anything while they're around-**" She motioned in Sai and Yamatos direction, "**- But as soon we reach Konoha, and you're not hiding behind your friends, i'm going to spend every awake moment trying to revenge Sasuke.**" She ended and looked at Naruto with eyes so full of hate and determination that it honestly frightened him.

He froze, staring at her with hurt, scared and shocked. How could she say that to him? They had become friends since they became a team... He had been crushing on her since forever, though he realized he'd come to think of her as a sister during the past few weeks.

"**Sakura, we're friends... How-**" He started but was shot down with a glare so murderous that not even Sasuke would have been able to pull it off.

"**We were friends. Sasuke was your friend too, and you killed him. You can't controle yourself, you're a danger to everyone in your presence.**" She continued, every word hitting the blonde like daggers.

She was right. As long as he couldn't control the demon within, then was a danger to everything and everyone he held dear. He was a-

"**You're a monster.**" She said, unknowing that she had finished his thought. His lungs and heart felt like stone.

"**Please, Sakura... Don't do this.**" He asked quietly, having trouble breathing. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"**Why not? It's the truth, Naruto Uzumaki. You're a monster, a danger to everyone and everything near you, and I'll convince the town of that fact.**" She said, following him with her emerald eyes, gleaming in the faint sunlight, as he stood up, leaning against a tree and looking everywhere but at her.

"**What should I do?**" He asked, biting his bottom lip, forcing his voice to be steady despite his need of letting go off his emotions. His need to cry out the sorrow, mourn over his friend, his need to yell at Sakura that she wasnt right, even if he knee she was. Never had he felt worse, not just about himself.

She snorted. "**I'd kill myself if i were you.**"

That wasn't an option. Kyuubi would never let him do it. Either the fox would heal him, or it would force him to stop it with any means necessary.

"**But since you don't have the guts to do that, you should isolate yourself. Stay away from anything that's alive.**" She continued. He didn't even argue with her, but simply gathered his things under her vary eyes.

"**I'm still going to hunt you down**." She said, determined to revenge her loved one, the one Naruto had ripped away from her.

"**I know.**" He said, his voice cracking slightly. He looked down at her, sadness and pain in his eyes.

"**Goodbye Sakura...**" He said, before taking off, careful as not to wake the others.

She watched him as his figure became smaller and smaller as he disappeared into the forest.

"**No Naruto... I'll see you later.**" She said, clutching her kunai so hard a few drops of blood fell on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:  
><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Really am.. Just can't seem to do anything about it. I hope it's worth the wait and that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:**  
>Kishimoto doesn't want to share his toys. All characters belongs to him.<p>

**Warning:**  
>Yaoi, possible lemon later on, mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it.<p>

* * *

><p>Black. Only black. Complete darkness that seemed to go on, and on in eternity. Sasuke had been walking for what seemed like forever, and only once in a while there was something that made him continue, something that didn't just make him sink down to his knees and succumb to the darkness here. Every time he was about to give up, every time he was certain that he couldn't go on, a flicker of light would be visible in the distance, and all he knew was that he needed to get to that light.<p>

It wasn't easy, he already knew that. Here, in the darkness, there was nothing that indicated walls, ground, or ceiling. Nothing to measure distances with, except ones eyesight - Something which had tricked Sasuke several times. With or without sharingan, it was impossible to tell if he got closer or further away, every time he ran for his life, to get to the light.

Of course, some of his desperation didn't just come from the darkness. He wasn't afraid; he instinctively knew that he had nothing to be afraid off. Here, there was no pain, no feeling of hot or cold. If it wasn't because he could feel his feet hit the ground and his legs getting tired, he would've believed himself to be completely numb.

The wound he had suffered to the chest, the one which had killed him wasn't there anymore. Why would it be anyway? The mortal wound didn't have a meaning in existing when he was dead. He cringed at the thought. He had known for the second the darkness had taken over, that he was dead. Then a small hint of a smirk forced its way into his expression – At least it wasn't the horrible, red eyes of the ninetails he had died seeing. He had seen Naruto return to himself.

But Naruto would be too hard on himself for this. Sasuke didn't blame him for his death, not one bit. The nine-tails and Naruto were to very separate beings, and nothing the demon should be blamed on the blonde.

He kneeled down, trying to force his body to relax. Even here, where his body was practically numb and he didn't feel hungry or thirsty, he was still getting tired. A thing that didn't make sense to him. He had been running all day, but if he didn't feel hungry or thirsty, why would he feel tired? Why would his body respond to something like this?

Then again, a flicker of light made him look up. His eyes narrowed and again, fixating his eyes on that small point, he forced himself to go forwards. He needed to reach that light, this time, he had to. This couldn't go on!

* * *

><p>He was short of breath, and finally stopped, and leaned against a tree. Sliding down to sit down, he tried to force his pulse and breath to quiet down, forcing his body to relax although he was still on high alert. He knew that Sakura, Yamato and Sai were trailing him, but it seemed like they were slowing down, giving up. Finally. He couldn't keep this up.<p>

He opened his eyes and looked at the scenery, he was close to a river and it was about time he got something to drink. With a hint of humor he thought that if he kept this pace up and continued without drinking or eating, he would kill himself. A good thing. But the Kyuubi would never allow it, and instead of letting it take charge again, he simply got up and moved to the riverside, kneeling down and scooping up a handful of water, splashing it in his face. It was better to simply succumb to his body's needs, rather than forcing the Kyuubi out to make sure he didn't starve or thirsted himself.

He enjoyed the feeling of the cool water against his face, it wasn't hot but as he had run so much, it felt as if it were. He ran a hand through the messy blonde hair and looked down at his own reflection with nothing but disgust. His fingers traced over his features, from his eyebrows over his cheeks. He trailed over his whisker marks, stopping at the last one. Then he dug in his fingernails into the skin, making a few drops of blood run down and drip into the water.

His hands were shaking a little bit, and his eyes became glassy. What was he? Nothing but a monster, a murderer. Sakura was right, from now on, he couldn't come close to anyone – He was a walking death threat. He knew that the Akatsuki was after him, but they could be avoided, couldn't they? As long as he avoided any possible contact with others, he should be safe. He would cover his trails well, as he had made sure to do all day.

His left hand removed itself from his face and moved up, grapping his headband and with a ripping sound, ripped it from his head. Tearing up the fabric that was tied around his head, he took it off violently, and then threw it as hard as he could down the river, hearing the splash when it hit the surface and started drifting along the water. He could see it reflect light as he did so, and bit his lip.

Who was he to call himself a ninja anyway? A ninja protected his people. A ninja didn't kill his own comrades.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This isn't working, he's far ahead of us.<strong>" Sai said, calmly with no visible emotions. He had kept an eye on Sakura though, ever since they had woken up that morning with Naruto gone. Since then, they had been in hot pursuit in already worn out bodies and now they were almost completely trashed. All of them knowing that this was fruitless. Nothing was going to come off this.

Sakura didn't say anything. She had barely opened her mouth since saying that they should just leave him alone. Now she just leaned against a tree with cold eyes searching the line of trees. He wasn't that far away, although neither of them knew that.

Yamato sighed deeply. He shook his head, admitting that Sai was right. He had known that for quite some time, but hadn't said it out loud. They couldn't afford to lose Naruto, with the Akatsuki after him, and the leaf in danger.

"**We should go back.**" Sakura finally said, locking her emerald eyes on their captain who looked coldly at her. Sai and Yamato didn't trust her anymore, they got the vibes she was sending and there was no way she would just let it slide. They felt the ice cold murder intend she was emitting every time the blondes name as spoken out loud.

"**You know my answer to that, Sakura.**" Yamato said firmly, holding her gaze.

"**Let me finish.**" Sakura continued, shaking her petite head. "**We should go back, explain the situation to Tsunade-sama and give Sasukekun a proper burial. _Then_, we can rest and there and be dispatched a proper search-team. It would raise our chances of actually finding him.**" She explained herself calmly, already hatching a plan to be a part of that searchteam. Tsunade trusted her. She didn't know any better.

Her plan made Yamato and Sai go quiet as they looked at each other. For what seemed like minutes they stood still, until Yamato finally gave an approving nod.

"**We'll come back though. We have to find him.**" He stated, his shoulders slumping slightly as he turned the opposite way they were going. Seconds later, the leftovers of team seven was well on their way home.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Let's go! Let's get it overwith.<strong>" Hidan whined, glaring at his money-counting partner. They had a deadline, and Hidan wanted it over with. Their mission was to capture – Not kill – The nine-taileds Jinchuriki. Instead of waiting, capturing all in the right order of the tails, they had begun simply capturing those they could at certain time, holding them captive until their number came up. It saved them both time and trouble, although tormenting certain members of the team.

Finally, Kazuzo seemed to be done and stuffed the money away. He didn't seem in any rush though, as he for a minute or so stayed put. Hidans fingers itched to do something, although he knew there was no point in it. Neither could be killed, although both had tried several times.

"**There's someone close by**." Kazuzo said, making his partner frown. The dark haired male nodded in the direction of the river they had been on the side off for a while, and he instantly saw what Kazuzo meant. Something was floating in it, reflecting light in flashes as it did so. Tilting his head to a side, he threw out his scythe, retracting it and catching the headband.

"**It's a leaf-ninja. But why take off their headband?**"

"**Why don't we go find out?**" Kazuzo asked, already starting to walk up the side of the river in the direction, the headband had come from. Hidan blinked twice, then crossed his arms and shook his head.

"**Let's just get our mission done with, shall we? We can take care off him afterwards.**" He said, annoyed, glaring at the back of his partner.

"**Weren't you the one pouting over not getting to kill the jinchuriki?**"

"**Yeah?**"

"**Well, if you get this kill, would you stop whining about it for the rest of the mission?**"

A cold, vicious smile slid across Hidans lips as he nodded slowly.

"**Yeah. That might work**."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Finally an update! Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Hope you like it.

Some OCC may occur.

Naruto & Co. Does not belong to me. If they did, this serie would be so much more perverted.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mother! Father!<strong>"

Sasuke bend and coughed. He had run like a maniac since he had recognized the dancing shadows, and the bonfire which occasionally lid them up. He couldn't believe his eyes, which were wide with disbelief. Along with a feeling of relief, of utter shock and happiness to see his family again, he was struck with a heavy feeling of bad conscious.

He had let them all down, hadn't he?

He was literally meters from them, all of them. His father, his mother, his uncle, aunt and cousins. He breathed out heavy, feeling completely numb at the sight of them all. He finally stood up.

"**Mother! Father!**"

He called out again. Still just a few meters from them, but not one looked up and saw him. He stared at him, an empty feeling cooking in his stomach. Was this the punishment he deserved for not avenging their death? Or for abandoning the village they belonged to, just to run off with that scum called Orochimaru.

"**Hello!**" He yelled, his legs staring to shake a little bit and his voice breaking. "**Look at me!**" He screamed with all of his heart, using all the air in his lungs. But to no avail - No one looked up, no one recognized his presence.

"**Look at me! I'm sorry! Please, just..**" He started out screaming, but his voice died out a bit after it. He continued to stare at the family who was completely oblivious to his presence. He wanted to reach out and touch them, _make_ them see him but he already knew it wouldn't do anything. His instincts told me that it would only make things worse.

"**Mother!**" He cried out, stepping closer. "**I'm sorry! I... I couldn't do anything.. I couldn't protect you! I can't avenge you I...**" He didn't know what to say. He needed to apologize, to show them that he was sorry for all the things he had done wrong in his life, but they didn't hear him. How could they just ignore him? Or could they really not see or hear him?

He stepped closer, almost walking into his aunt. Now he was lid up by the bonfire, burning strong in the middle of the circle that they made out. Why couldn't they see him?

He took a deep breath and walked over to where his parents were sitting. It was odd seing them like this, his father was smiling at something his mother had said. He realized that he couldn't hear them either - Not one thing. His father laughed, but there was no sound.

Slowly, with a shaking hand he reached out and was about to touch his mothers cheek, to feel her soft skin against his fingers and inhale her floweryscent he remembered from when he was a child, when something stopped him. He froze on the spot, his muscles feeling as if they turned to stone. He didn't even breath - It didn't feel necessary.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**" A voice said, echoing in the empty space surrounding them. Sasuke didn't move, he simply couldn't. Every muscle in his body had been frozen. He couldn't even speak. But apparently he didn't need to, a second later his unspoken question was answered.

"**I'm nothing and nobody, but at the same time i'm everything and everyone.**" The voice spoke in a trivial matter, stating facts with no emotions. "**I'm what most people fear, what all people flee from, and what everyone will meet.**"

Death. As the realization hit Sasuke, he felt incredible humble and, quite frankly, scared. Who could ever say that they had spoken with what could only be called death? It's form? Then again, many people could've. After all, he didn't live to tell the tale.

_Why should I not touch my dear mother?_ He asked in his thoughts, since he couldn't speak. Slowly though, he felt his body returning to its former state and he stood up, looking up into the darkness, wondering where the voice was coming from. If he was going to _see_ death, not just _hear_ him.

"**You died before your time was up.**" The voice spoke softly, calmly, not putting much emotion into its voice but Sasuke could feel a bit sadness. "**You still have your time.**"

"**So?**" Sasuke asked, frowning. Now he was normal again he could speak freely. "**It doesn't change the fact that i'm dead.**"

"**Yes it does Sasuke. It changed everything. You see, those who still have time left, have a choice. A choice which most people decide not to take - And those who does, regrets.**"

Sasuke scoffed._ It_ was trying to take his nerve, it was trying to convince him from the start that he shouldn't make the choice - Whatever it involved. But it did make the raven curious. A choice? What choice? He voiced his question and awaited an answer.

"**You can live.**"

That made Sasuke look up with wider eyes. "**How? I'm dead, aren't I?**"

"**Yes, you are. To live, you must go through a test, a trial - To prove, that despite hardships, you _want_ to live.**"

"**What is this test you're speaking off? What does it involve?**" He asked, his heart beating faster and faster. It was an obvious choice - Of course he would! He wanted to live, to see those dear to him again. To avenge his family, to see his loved one again.

"**Before you decide to take the test, you cannot learn of its nature.**"

Of course. It didn't even come as a surprise, and Sasuke bit his lip, contemplating what it _could_ be. Then he looked up with a small sigh. "**Well then, can you tell me why so many regret taking this challenge?**"

"**Because very, very few has ever been able to succeed. To win their life back.**"

"**Why does so few take it anyway? There's always a chance you'll win, right?**"

"**Because taking the challenge, has a sacrifice.**" Sasukes eyes narrowed at that piece of information. "**To take the challenge, you jeopardize your soul. Win, and your life will move on as intended, until your time is up... But loose, and you'll walk around in darkness, alone in solitude forever.**"

* * *

><p>Naruto threw a kunai at the silverhaired man in front of him, and slided to a side. He dodged the scythe with mere inches and his eyes narrowed as the man caught his knife. He didn't like this one bit. How could they have found him this quick?<p>

Hidan laughed maniacally at the blondes move, and ran a finger along the edge of the blade of the kunai he had just caught. He didn't need it. All he needed was a drop of blood, and the familiar looking boy would be gone for good. The scythe retracted, and was soon hot on Narutos trail again, while the younger shinobi was trying to find an opening.

However, running with a minimal amount of energy and deadbeat, tired and in distress wasn't optimal for battle. His reaction time had been slowed down dramatically, and after another successful dodge of the scythe, it sunk in his shoulder when it was retracted.

He let out a grunt of pain, and stumbled to his feet, freeing himself and clutching a hand over his wounded shoulder. Hidan smirked sadistically as this was when things were getting fun for him.

He licked the scythe when it came back to him and started making his ritual, while Naruto looked in confusion. He took a battle stance, and as the other was drawing on the ground he took his chance. A shadow close was made and his signature move was forming. He didn't have much chakra, not compared to normal, but enough to at least do this and still stay on his feet.

Hidan looked up as he charged at him, and he was ready to dodge any blow coming for him. But surprisingly, as his rasengan dug into the others shoulder he just took it. He didn't brace himself of prepare for the force, but instead just took it, grinning in satisfaction to the blonde.

Then a sharp pain in the blondes own shoulder knocked the air out of him. He landed a few feet away, and clutched his shoulder, which now,a part from the burning sensation of the flesh wound, now was feeling as if the bone itself had been crushed. How? His clothe was partly ripped around his shoulder, and the way a pattern had formed on his skin was revealing what must have happened - But how? He couldn't do the rasengan!

He rolled to a side as he heard the sound from the scythe again, and it dug into his thigh, successfully gripping onto his flesh and he felt himself being pulled when the scythe was retracted. He ripped apart and forced himself up, stumbled a few steps back, clutching his shoulder and trying not to put too much weight onto his bleeding leg.

"**That little ball actually hurt, you little pest...**" Hidans voice made a shiver go down Narutos spine, the satisfaction, no.. The happiness, the joy in it was what creeped him out.

"**Although I had hoped you would be more of a challenge.. This is hardly worth the effort.**" He continued, scoffing and aiming at his target again. Seeing it as a logical choice to get a little bit of distance, Naruto started backing away from him, while still being in sight, and able to attack.

"**Planning on running away?**" Hidan laughed again after he had spoken the word, before jamming the the kunai that Naruto had thrown earlier, into his leg, the same spot where he had just ripped up the blondes thigh.

A sharp cry of pain followed, but at least he was seeing what was happening. Anything that happened to the akatsuki member, was happening to him. Naruto's breath was sharp and hasty, he was tired, wounded, and the loss of blood wasn't doing wonders for his exhaustion.

"**May I ask, why you threw your headband away?**"

"**None of your business!**" The blonde yelled, his temper getting the better of him. He was backed into a corner, with no way out, and that made him mad. Even though a little part of him told him that he might just die from this - And that would be a relief. No hiding necessary, just a quick death and he would be able to follow Sasuke, even in death.

"**Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It's not gonna chance your destiny**" He said coldly, running his hand along the blade of his own weapon. The blade cut into his palm, and Naruto immediately felt blood trickling down his hand.

"**You're tired little brat, aren't ya? Your track was sloppy, you didn't even care to cover it. You're a disgrace for a shinobi.**" The last few words were yelled, still in a creepy happy voice as the scythe was sent after him again.

Naruto forced himself to move, to dodge and he charged at Hidan again. He had an idea, about the circle his opponent was standing in, that that was the key.

What would happen if Naruto himself was in the circle? Of if he forced Hidan out of it? Then it shouldn't work!

He threw a dozen of shuriken, at the others feet, trying to make him flinch but to no use. Two of them dug into his feet and ancles, the other was just scattered on the ground. He felt the blood tricle down his foot and soon, his footsteps were visible on the ground.

He slashed at him, but with no intent of getting a hit in. He just needed him to lean back, to give him a chance to push him out of the circle. Instead, the attack added a deep wound in both guys right underarm.

The few seconds that move took him, and the brief second the pain stunned him was more than enough for the other. Hidans scythe digged into Narutos side, locking him into a literal hug of death as Hidans arms held him, digging his fingers on one hand, into his wounds, while the other were forcing the scythe deeper in.

He was dizzy and had it not been for the support, he wouldn't still be standing. So this was how it was to die, eh? He thought to himself, becoming more limb and a tiny bit numb by the second. He was slipping out of consciousness, and Hidan got ready to give his god the sacrifice, the blonde was intended to be.

"**Well done.**" Kakuzu said, stepping into Hidans sight. Hidan scoffed, giving the blonde a small push and made him fall down, now unconscious.

"**He wasn't much of a challenge, if any.**" Hidan spoke, disappointed. "**But he's in pain. A good sacri-**"

"**He's not going to be a sacrifice.**" Kakuzu. He watched his partners expression change to fury and horror. Then he decided to have mercy on him and explain. "**Doesn't he look familiar?**" He said, flicking a piece of paper at him. Hidan easily caught it, staring at the picture as Kakuzu got over and picked the blonde up and threw him over his shoulder.

"**That little runt is supposed to be the jinchuriki? That's ridiculous.**"

"**None the less it's true. Let's head back, if we're lucky we might find someone with some actual _value_ before dumping him at the hideout.**" He said calmly, already walking without bothering to check his partners wounds or damage.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll take it.<strong>" Sasuke said, as a horrible feeling ran through his body. He couldn't explain it, it just felt as if someone terribly wrong was happening to those he loved.. His body broke out in goosebumps in seconds. "**I'll take the challenge.**" He said, clear and without any hesitation to Death itself. He wanted his life back - No matter how little the chance of him succeeding was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:  
><strong>**  
><strong>Short chapter, next will be longer. Debated with myself whether or not to end the chapter here but.. Well.

Thanks to everyone who's reading it, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**  
>Kishimoto doesn't want to share his toys. All characters belongs to him.<p>

**Warning:**  
>Yaoi, possible lemon later on, mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Turn around, Sasuke."<strong>

Sasuke did as he was asked and watched with sorrow in his eyes, his family vaporize into the white fog. He would've done almost anything for a few moments alone with them, but he'd get to see them sooner, when he was meant to die. Right? He didn't dare to ask, as he was afraid to get the wrong answer.

Then his brows formed a frown when something else began to form. Black shadows formed the shapes of grass on the ground, and only because of the shadows he was able to see it's shape and length. He swallowed a groan - More running? He couldn't see the end to the new field that seemed to stretch out in eternity.

"**You want me to cross it, right? What's the catch?**" He asked warily, not believing it could possibly be that simple. Running wasn't a task, it was dreadful and exhausting but not what he had expected to be put through to prove that he wanted his life back. Where was the struggle? The pressure?

"**You'll have to figure that out by yourself.**"

He nearly groaned but kept his poise. He sighed, then looked up as the voice seemed reluctlant to say more, but still wanted it to get out.

"**But... Sasuke?**"

"**Yeah?**" He asked, while kneeling down and reaching out to feel the strands of grass. It was cool, like glass or metal, but soft as silk. It felt amazing agianst his fingers, and he plucked a single one out, and held it against his black clothe. It wasn't exactly white, actually it seemed to take it's color from it's surroundings as it was visibly darker against the black fabric.

"**Forgiveness is the key.**"

He 'tsh'ed' in disappointment What the hell was that supposed to mean? "**Sure, whatever. Should I just start.?**"

"**Do as you please.**" The voice told him, and he nodded.

He started out runnnig all that he could, figuring he might as well get this overwith as quickly as possible. He felt like something was seriously wrong in the world of the living, and that if he didn't hurry... Something horrible would come to those he loved.

* * *

><p>Naruto shivered, and groaned in pain. His shoulder send waves of pain and agony through his body, and that alone made it hard to move. Then came his other injuries, and the exhaustion, as well as the fact that he barely had any chakra left. He felt as if something had trampled him down.<p>

He traced his fingers over where the wound was supposed to be, and frowned when he felt gaze, and bandages cover the area. It was sticky, and stiff because the blood had dried up, but it did ease it a little bit. It wasn't quite as exposed.

He couldn't have been out for more than a few hours - The wound was still open and deep, but it had been worse. He bit harshly down on his bottom lip, before supporting his weight against the stone wall behind him and forcing himself on his feet.

Seconds later he stood on unsteady feet, ready to pass out of pain and exhaustion. He suspected that they might had drugged him, because his mind was foggy and he felt a lot dizzier than he should, even with the amount of blood and energy he had lost.

He gave himself a little push, and tried to take a step. He stumbled down and gave out a long, low and muffled cry of pain, before he closed his eyes and forced himself to take steady, calm breaths. When he felt as if he could move again, he opened them and sat up - Slowly ,but steadily. He looked around the small cave, his cell. It was obviously underground, the . made out of rock and it was cold and clammy.

Instead of taking the risk of standing up again, he crawled to the bars that held him imprisoned. They had probably figured that it didn't take more to keep him in place, and he couldn't blame them. He was in poor condition right now.

When he reached them, he reached out his arm to touch them - To see if he might be able to shake them loose once he had regained some of his powers. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the chill metal, he was thrown violently back into the stonewall behind him, and sunk down as a limp bag of bones.

He lost consciousness for more than a few seconds, and hadn't it been for a muffled laugh he would've just given in to the numb feeling of the darkness, knowing it would at least ease his pain for a little while. Instead, it triggered his anger and he opened his eyes, and looked through the bars at the laughing, sadistic bastard whom he had fought before.

His eyes narrowed, and he forced himself to get up in a more respectable position.

"**Let me out!**" He commanded, his anger shining through in his voice.

The grey haired man shook his head. "**It would be fun to see how long you'd last this time, but I doubt it'd be worth the trouble with Kakuzo. I'll settle, watching you suffering here.**" He said, smirking coldly.

"**What good will it do you, to watch me die?"** Naruto clenched his jaw, and forced himself to stand up. He supported himself against the wall, honestly, he didn't think he'd last long in here. The clammy and cold in here would get his wounds infected. He really needed to get out of here.

"**You won't die. That's what i'm watching you for, to make sure you're healthy, but not breaking out**."

Naruto scoffed and bit his lip, he sat down again, thinking long and hard about what he was supposed to do. Then, after a good while, he smiled a little. The akatsuki were mostly men, as far as he was informed... That should give him, and a particular jutsu a small advantage.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt something get a grip around his angle, and he stumbled forward. He got up on his knee, and tried to pull his angle back, but to no avail. The cold, slimy fingers didn't budge.<p>

He kicked out after it, not dwelling at the appearance, and finally it loosened his grip. But his relief was short, as four hands shot up around him and pinned him to the ground. Instead of trying to pull him down, the owners of all three pairs of hands emerge. Sasuke froze, as he recognized them all.

"**Why weren't you stronger?**"

"**Why didn't you come home sooner?**"

"**Why did you let us down?**"

The corpses of his parents, as they looked like when they had died were pinning him down, their voice echoing hollowly in the white space. He felt sick, watching them, their words echoes of those he had been tormented by for years by himself.

He started to panic when he slowly sank into the ground, and started to squirm. He felt theirs grasps slipping, but whenever they did, new hands appeared to pin him down more firmly

"**Let me go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I-I should've...could've...**" his half finished sentences drowned in silent terror. By now everyone he had hurt, everyone that he regretted doing something to were trying to hold him down.

He buried his fingers in the soft soil and pulled himself forward, while trying to distance himself of the emotional agony he was being pulled through, by focusing on the pain from his bleeding fingers and torn nails.

He let out a deep sob as the boundary he had kept up for so long were breaking off. The sight of all of them, their judging words.

"**Why Sasuke...**"

His mother, his father, asking why he had let them die. Blaming him for living.

His brother, mocking his powers.

Sakura, crying, blaming him for his harsh treatment of her, and for leaving her.

All his old classmates calling him a traitor.

Kakashi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiyai, the third.. All of his teachers, looking down upon him for leaving them all. For quitting.

He looked up when another appeared, something wet landing on his hand.

"**Why Sasuke? We could've been friends...**" The child version of Naruto were looking down upon him with big wet eyes, and behind him a older version stood, judging him a sad look on his otherwise so gentle face.

"**N-Naruto, I.. I'm sorry...**"

"**How could you? You left me... You nearly killed me...**"

The painful reminder made Sasuke look away, still struggling to keep on the ground without sinking completely in.

"**I'm sorry... I..**"

"**Why Sasuke? I begged you to come back to me.. I would've done anything for you...**"

"**But I'm back now... Naruto... Please...**" He grabbed the older version of Narutos legs, and used them to stay up, kicking the others to make them let go of him.

His eyes widened when the older Naruto bended over, and touched Sasukes hand. The cold, wet fingers, trying to break his grip.

"**No! What are you doing? I.. Don't, Naruto!"**

He let go of his legs, and instead grabbed the others arms, wanting to drag himself out of the swamp. To his horror, he saw that now, the blondes feet were also starting to sink in too.

_Forgiveness, _he thought, remembering the only clue he had been given. Forgive what? The only one that needed forgiveness, was him, from the others. How would he achieve that in here?

He had to figure it out.

And he had to figure it out _fast__, _because he would soon drown in the bud, dragged down by everyone he loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:  
><strong>_I'm haunted with bad luck. First my computer breaks, so I had to wait a month to get it back, and then the warranty didn't count so I couldn't get it fixed. Then i get a new laptop, but then that has to be repaired too.. Well, now i'm back. Hopefully this time, it'll hold. _

_If you have any questions, let me know. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. If I did, there'd be much, much more nakedness in the Naruto series._

* * *

><p>Sasuke struggled to keep up, everywhere hands and corpses were trying to pull him down, and he noted that the ground around him was changing. Instead of being firm enough to somewhat hold on to, it got thinner between his fingers and the grass disolved into thin air as soon as he got a hold of it.<p>

He tried to force himself to calm down, because it definetely wasn't helping that he was panicking. But he didn't succeed. Instead his heartbeat was increasing, and his breath started hitching, as his legs were pulled down and went cold and numb. It felt so surreal, to know his legs were there, and to know that he was kicking with them without actually feeling the sensation.

He reached and tried to grab onto something. He succeeded, and got himself a little bit further up, and even if it was only a few centimeters, it felt like a small victory. He looked up at Narutos figure and reached out for him to pull himself up, but instead of sinking in like before, or even weighing him down, the sad, illusion of his crush reached out for him.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He tried to grab the arm, thinking it was meant as help, as if he had done something right but oh he was so wrong. Instead of helping him up, it dodged his arm and instead put his hand on top of his head. Sasukes eyes widened, knowing what wa gonna come. His head was pushed underwater, and held there firmly.

Struggling and squirming to get his head up, he felt his nose fill with water. He felt like screaming, and fought hard to get up, but he didn't seem to be able to get a hold...

What the _fuck_ do you want me to do? He screamed at himself mentally, while feeling as if his lungs were bursting. I couldn't do anything!

And with that one full sentence, even if he had just thought about it, the hand holding him, let go.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So that's what happened...<strong>" Tsunade sighed and leaned over the desk, her fingers massaging her temples as she tried not to yell at the exhausted team before her. It wouldn't do any good. Yamato had seemed so heartbroken when he had explained it all in details. Sai were standing quietly against the wall, needing the support to stay awake.

Sakura were the only one who seemed to still have some energy left, as she explained her plan of dispatching a searchteam to find Naruto. When she mentioned that she should be a part of the team herself, Tsunade noticed both Yamato and Sai send her an odd look of distrust.

Sakura seemed deadset on finding Naruto though. And that was the type of attitude, that was needed right now.

* * *

><p>It really was a shame that the bars would fry him if he touched them. As a woman, he could've had much fun with them, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and looked through them. It wouldnt be long now, he reminded himself. Patience was the key. Soon, one of them would come and check on him, and hopefully, the sight of a naked woman, would make them open the cage door.<p>

After all, he doubted that a womans company was something they enjoyed regularly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke took a deep, thankful breath, then proceeded to cough violently as the water in his nose got in with the inhale. He nearly vomited, the taste was horrible. Bittersweet, was the best way he knew to describe it.<p>

He blinked, once, twice. He stared at the all of the people who were standing idly around him, some waist deep in mud, some on top or some lying in it, looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"**I'm sorry**." He said, looking around of them, feeling as if they gave him a chance to apologize properly. But instead, they threw themselves at him, once again trying to get him down.

"**I'm sorry, fuck...**" He resided to curse now "**I couldn't do anything!**" He hollered, making a loud and clear echo. He felt his eyes burn. He honestly felt like bawling his eyes out, but his pride wouldn't allow him to.

It seemed as if the greedy fingers and hands loosened their grip on him, with those words, and he started to analyze what he had just said, and what the effect had been...

He managed to get a few centimeters longer up, now he was only in waist deep which had to be a small victory.

"**There was nothing I ****_could_**** do**"

He felt hands let go of him, his mother included. She disolved in the water in seconds, then rose in front of him, made primarily of water. She let her fingers run over his cheek, and Sasuke didn't dare to move. His breath became shallow and superficial as he watched into sad eyes.

"**I wasn't able to do anything at the time...**" He continued, wary of all of the corpses, or people around him who stared at him in silence. "**I-I wish I could but..**" He shut his eyes for a moment, and stopped talking when he felt the others move a bit with his words. Then he slowly realized what he needed to do. It wasn't their forgiveness he needed..

"**There was nothing I could've done to prevent it all from happening, and whatever I do now, it wont change anything. It wont bring you back**" He spoke firmly, still with closed eyes. His voice shook slightly.

"**I have made some wrong decisions in my life, and I regret them - But I can't change what happened in the past.**" He continued, and opened his eyes, looking at his mother, and over her shoulder to Naruto. They all seemed blurry around the edges, and he realized his eyes were filled with tears.

"**It held me back. This obsession with changing the past. Making everything right again, through means like.. Like killing my brother.**" He swallowed hard.

"**And in order to really move forward... I have to let go.**"

He took his mothers hand and gave her a small, soft push. And as soon as he did that, he knew that he had done the right thing, because she dissolved into the water with a peaceful look on her face.

He repeated the process, of removing them from him, until only one person was left. The grown up version of Naruto stood before him, still looking at him with a disappointed and sad look on his face.

"**I forgive myself**." He said, looking the other straight in the eyes, and in the seconds before he dissolved, he saw a bright grin light up the blondes feature. He couldn't help but smile a little, in all of his sadness.

He had finally figured it out.

He couldn't beat himself up over all of these things any longer. The murder on his parents, him leaving Konoha. Nothing. Because it all laid in the past. Now, all he could do was to try and show people, that revenge wasn't going to make things right again.

The ground hardened again, and he pulled himself up. Then he sat on his knees, buried his face in his hands and allowed himself to cry, for the first time in so many years.

* * *

><p>Shizune stared at the cold body of the raven. She felt so sad, and so sorry on Narutos behalf, knowing how hard he had worked to bring him back. She realized the urgency of finding him, just like Tsunade did, and it wasn't only because of what the Akatsuki would do to him, but also what he would potentially do to himself.<p>

"**We're ready to begin, Shizune-san**" One of the other ninjas said, looking at her with stern, grey eyes. She didn't know the boy personally, and had no feelings whatsoever about cutting open his body. Shizune nodded and reached out for her scalpel, taking a deep breath before reaching down to make the first cut, stopping only milimeters from his skin and frowning.

He shouldn't be this warm...

She laid a hand on his chest, the heat radiating from his body. Then her eyes widened and she stepped back when his chest began to move faintly, and she struggled to believe what she was seeing. Sasuke was breathing. It was shallow, faint and almost not there, but he it was there.

Her hand rested over where his heart was, right beside the hole in his body, and she felt his heartbeat. Just a fluttering and faint as his breath, but he was definetely alive!

"**Call Tsunade-senpai here, right now!**" She ordered, snapping out of her state of shock and instead making herself useful. "**Now**!" She snapped at her assistant who flew up the stairs, while Shizune took his pulse, and checked his vitals.

She wouldn't hold her breath about him waking up, just yet. But he shouldn't have even been alive, so he was already defying the odds.

* * *

><p>Naruto formed a set of hand-seals, and poof. His more womanly attributes appeared, and he couldn't help but smile. With pervysages help, he had pretty much perfected this jutsu in every way. (S)he moved closer to the bars, not touching them, but looking out. He leaned against the wall and breathed out, his heart beating fast.<p>

He saw the shadow approach, and turn the corner. He blinked and got ready to look desireable, to look so stunning that the man wanted the girl he had turned into, to lure him into opening the gate. An opening was all he needed.

The figure stepped into the light and stopped, and so did Narutos heart. Both stared at eachother in shock, then blinked. Then the bluehaired woman shook her head, and started to laugh.

Naruto felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. The one time he needed one of the guys to check on him, the only girl in the entire organization had to come. He felt like going crazy. He wanted to hit something so bad, so hard, he wanted to curse until he couldn't speak, but he couldn't speak. He felt sick to his stomach.

"**We knew you were up to something, you've been ever so easy these past few days... But this is unexpected**" She said, her face going back to the emotionless mask it had been before.

She shook her head at him, then threw something at his feet. He bend down to pick it up. It was a small bread, the only thing he had been eating since he got here. He scowled and glared at her, his numbness receding and anger kicking in.

Konan didn't turn to look, when the door opened again and another one came through the door.

"**Pein wishes to speak with you**" A bizarre black/white plant-like creature appeared and took a quick look at Narutos still very feminine figure. Konan nodded, without removing her eyes from the blonde fumming appereance.

Zetsu looked at her, then at Naruto.

"**Don't you think the guys will appreciate some company?**" She asked, in a tone Naruto didn't like. He raised his hands to release his Sexy no Jutsu, but she raised her hand and flicked her fingers, and before he could do it, a senbon had taken away his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Sasuke took another hitching breath and finally got up. It felt as if he had been crying forever, finally letting it all go. He had cried for his own sake, for his parents, for his friends, for his mentors. It had all been apart of it.<p>

He looked around. Somehow, this place seemed exactly like before. Nothing had changed, really.

"**Where the hell am I supposed to go now...? Don't tell me I didn't pass. I need a hint in the right direction - Everything looks like before**" He said, now much calmer than before and looked up and around him.

He jumped when a warm light appeared to his left, and stared out in the distance, where a warm, sun-like glow appeared, warming him even this far away. He breathed in, then started to run as if he ran for his life to reach it. He didn't want any more delays.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**:  
>So many problems with the last two scenes in this chapter. Oh the frustration. Hope you like it though!<p>

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns Naruto and his universe. Sadly. I'm pretty sure they would have liked cars.. and computers.. And stuff.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared down at the boy infront of her. He was lying the exactly same way as she last checked, not moving a muscle. She sighed. His heart was beating, and he was breathing by himself, but why didn't he wake up? It seemed as if no matter what she did, it didn't work.<p>

It didn't help that her and Shizune were pretty much on their own regarding Sasuke's condition. Most other medical ninjas, refused to work with him, scared by his apparent resurrection. It did seem impossible, considering the fatality of his wound, but it wasn't so. No matter how impossible it seemed, Sasuke Uchiha was technically still alive.

She hadn't had the heart to tell Sakura, not wanting to get her hopes up for nothing. As long as he was still sleeping, and his condition didn't change, he might as well be dead. It would crush her apprentice, to first get the idea that he was going to be fine - Just to have the opposite happen.

The search team was due to be dispatched later that day. They had wasted a lot of time with Sasuke, and the other ninjas had needed rest. Then there was all the planning. Tsunade went through a mental checklist. 2 days. Sai was going with the searchteam, and so was Sakura. Yamato still hadn't recovered.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were also included, as well as two jounin. A larger group would attract too much attention. It was already bigger than she would've liked, but if any of them were going up against Akatsuki, they needed some strength in numbers.

* * *

><p>Sakura kneeled and packed the last things she would need. Food, soldier pills, some medicine which was more for show than for actual use. Then came the different poisons she carefully packed, along with the more common weapons such as kunai-knives, shuriken and senbon needles. She hid what she could on her body, but knowing she would probably need more than that, she had to put the rest in her backpack.<p>

She stood, glancing at a framed picture on the wall. Their old team photo. She drew forth a needle from her hip-pouch, and flicker her fingers. A second later, the glass protecting the image had shattered, it's focuspoint being her former blonde teammate.

"**It's all your fault..**" She whispered quietly. "**First you chased him away. Then you killed him.**"

She then shook her head and picked up her backpack, her eyes glimmering with determination and hatred. "**I wont let you take anyone else away from me.**" She said to herself, closing the door behind her, ready to take off.

The search squad gathered at the city gate, and after some quick, basic rules and establishing the chain of command, they took off. Sai, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru would be one platoon, if they split up, and the rest was another one. That way, both would have a nin-dog in their group, as well as the ninja who understood it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached out to the little ball of golden light, it seemed so warm and bright. As if it was radiating happiness, or just the essence of life. He hesitated, fingers only centimeters from it. He couldn't help being a little scared.<p>

Would he remember any of it? And how would his ressurection go? Would he just wake up, or would the past be deleted? How much time had he even spend here?

The last question nagged him. It felt like forever, but it could just as well be minutes or hours in the real world. He had an idea about this being like an alternate dimension, a seperate place with different rules regarding everything - Including time.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a deep, steady breath, before closing the few centimeters gap, touching the little golden ball of light.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's fingers twitched, and his heart began to beat faster. His breath began to pick up the pace, and a few minutes later, his eyes fluttered open and he shot upright in the bed, leaning over, gasping for air. He started to cough violently a second later.<p>

He felt numb. He really couldn't feel a thing.

A medical ninja rushed to him, she had been walking past his room right when he began to cough. She made sure he could breath - Earning a wary glance from the Uchiha - before sprinting down the corridor to get Tsunade.

Sasuke blinked. He rubbed his eyes and face furiously. It felt as if he had been sleeping for a long time, his eyes and speech was blurred and when Tsunade arrived and asked him something, he couldn't quite figure out what she was saying. It sounded to him like she was saying something underwater - And he couldn't make it out.

She seemed to get the hint when he looked at her blankly, and gave him a gentle push to get him to lay down. He did it hesitantly. The numbness was receding quickly, his skin twitching, itching and feeling oddly cold.

He bolted up in bed again, clutching his chest, and the bandage that covered the deepest of his wound. Had he not been who he was, he would've cried out in pain. It felt as if it was burning, pain radiating from the hole out in his entire body.

**"Sasuke, if you can hear me, say something**." Tsunade forced his fingers free from the bandage, fearing he might tear up the stitches.

"**I can hear you.. Somewhat**" He muttered, staring down at his hands. His vision, speech and hearing returned slowly, although it still was a bit off.

"**Sasuke, I need you to calm down and relax your muscles**." Tsunade sat down on the bed beside him, reaching over to take his wrist. She had sent for Shizune, who arrived a few moments later, and they checked his vitals.

The blonde hokage scratched herself in the neck. She couldn't make out what had happened. He seemed fine, taking the gaping hole in his chest into consideration.

"**What happened...?**" He asked, rubbing his head again in sheer frustration. He winced, when the memories started coming back to him, the last thing he remembered was Naruto's horrified face, and a searing pain in his chest.

"**You died."** Tsunade said simply.

"**I can't have ****_died_****.**" He argued. "**Then I wouldn't be alive now, would I?**" He asked, the last question rhetorical.

"**Your heart stopped beating. Sakura confirmed it herself. For almost 3 days, you were definitely dead**." She said, frowning. "**When you arrived here however, your heart suddenly started beating again. You've been unconscious for two days though. I don't know how, or why, but it seems like you got a second chance. You're values are fine.**"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. A second chance? That was absurd, he thought to himself. One couldn't die, and then wake up again. He rested his hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. How come he felt so at peace with himself? He hadn't felt this way before.

Then his eyes widened, and his heartbeat rose drastically. "**What happened to the others? Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai?**" He asked, without looking at either ninja in the room.

Tsunade hesitated, Shizune cleared her throat and looked away uncomfortably.

"**Did ****_they_**** die?**" He asked, his voice stern and cold, demanding an answer.

Tsunade and Shizune shared a look. She spoke first.

"**Sakura, Yamato and Sai returned to the village two and a half day ago. Non of them were critical injured**." She said calmly, feeling the tension radiate from the raven.

"**And Naruto? What about him?**" He asked, and she was surprised to hear that he had trouble breathing.

"**He disappeared the morning after the.. Incident**." Shizune said softly. "**Sai and Sakura went along with a search team, they left a few hours ago**."

Sasuke's hand traveled to his throat, it felt as if he were choking. Something was wrong, _really_ wrong. It was a gut feeling, a pure instinct, but he knew it was true. And if Sakura, Sai and Yamato were alright, then it had to be Naruto who was in trouble.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed, but was pushed back by a very insistent hokage.

"**No. You're staying here. We're still not sure what happened to you, and until we know that, you're not going anywhere**."

He stared at her, and the cliché phrase "_If looks could kill_" popped into Tsunade's head. She seemed unphased though.

"**I have to go**."

"**Sasuke, although your values are fine, you still have a giant hole in your chest. You're not in any condition to go anywhere"** Shizune insisted beside her teacher.

"**You just said I was fine... Something is ****_wrong_****, I don't know what it is, but I know we have to hurry... Otherwise..**."

"**You just died. We'll handle everything from here, and what evidence do you have? You're probably just pumped full of adrenalin.**" Tsunade said, but she couldn't deny her heart beating faster at the thought of problems. "**What would be wrong, Sasuke?**"

"**You don't understand, it's... I just know it's real.**" He stared at her, determination burning in his eyes. "**It's something regarding Naruto, i'm sure.**" He said, looking down to his hands again. He had to go.

"**A search team has already been dispatched. They'll find him in no-time.**"

Suddenly, Sasukes shoulders slumped and he laid down in bed. "**Yeah, you're probably right... I'll go once i'm healed.**" He said, suddenly looking very tired and apathetic. Not a very common look for someone who usually seemed to stoic.

"**Good**."

"**Can I get something to eat? I'm starving.**"

Tsunade nodded, "**Shizune, will you take care of that? I want to see if I can get some more info through the medicine books in my office. I'm sure Shikaku Nara will be glad to help.**" She send him a stern look. "**Stay in bed, you hear me?"** Before turning and leaving, Shizune following shortly after.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, waiting for them to leave the floor he was on, before he got up. He had to grip the bed-frame, to keep his balance. Being dead for almost a week, apparently did that to you. He winced as every movement made the pain in his chest more pronounced, and definitely stretched his stitches more than they should.<p>

Naruto had killed him. He knew that, it was the only explanation possible. But then what had happened to get him back to life? He shook his head and tried to take a step forward, and once steady, he closed the small gap between himself and the door, closing it to get himself a little privacy.

He took a quick look down himself. He was battered and bruised, and stitched up. The only serious injury seemed to be the gaping hole in his chest. He took off the white hospital shirt, and let his fingers follow it over the bandage.

They had done a pretty good job at healing it, actually, the wound far better looking than he had expected. It would take some time before it was A-okay but it wasn't worse than he would be able to move with it, despite the pain.

He glanced to the door. He hadn't lied when he said he was starving, but he had a feeling that he should be careful with eating, considering he hadn't actually digested anything.. Well. Hard. For the past... He calculated. 5 days.

He moved and opened the window, taking in the cool, refreshing air, before leaping out of it. He didn't have time to waste on their examinations. First stop, the Uchiha compound. Next stop, Naruto.

* * *

><p>Bloodshot eyes looked through the bars in his prison, dull in color and with dark circles underneath. His breath was uneven, and his voice hoarse from the screaming and crying. He felt so helpless, even more so now that he was trapped in this ridiculous female body, bounded by seals that didn't allow him to turn back.<p>

He pulled in the small blanket they had been kind enough to give him, and he tried to cover up a little bit of his nakedness, he felt too exposed... Dirty. Disgusting, Used. He dug his nails into the skin on his arms.

He guessed this was his punishment. And he guessed he deserved it.

Or maybe he _was_ dead, and this was hell?


End file.
